The Daughter
by EternalSerenityGallaghergirl
Summary: Joe Solomon is known for being tough on his students,But what happens when one girl comes to Gallagher and finds out its his daughter. Will he be the best dad or the worst. Read and find out. Disclamer I do not own anything.
1. Chapter 1

The Daughter

Chapter One

Solomon POV

I stood at the opened doors of Gallagher Academy watching each of the girls from my Junior class come tired. Every single one had mud all over their and clothes.

"You know how long its going to take to get this gunk out of my hair..." groaned Tina.

Mick stretched her mucles "who cares about your hair, this was my favorite shirt."

Bex stopped at the stairs next to Cammie, Bex started taking off her shoes. "I think there is something in my shoe. And its kicking."

I shut the door "yeah well after tonight I wouldn't have been surprised if a twig beat you at arm wrestle." I said bitterly. My girls embarrassed me today, I thought they had improved but I guess I was wrong. "This was another come back to make with the Blackthorne boys and you failed again." I shrugged "Well at least this time it was three of you, but that is not enough."

"We're sorry Mr. Solomon," Cammie said to me. "We'll try harder next time."

I crossed my arms "You better."

"So will they be coming again this semester again?" Tina asked.

I shook my head "not anytime soon." I turned to face her "and Ms. Walters if I were you I worry more about my studies than boys." I turned around and walked up the stairs. I heard Kim comfort Tina.

"Its okay Tina, he is just upset because Abby isn't here to make him feel better."

I didn't say anything, I just rolled my eyes and went to my bed. Letting all my worries fade away.

The following morning

"Hello?" I asked into the phone during class.

"Hey, its Rachel... um... can you send Cammie, Bex and yourself down to the office?"

I turned to face the wall "but I'm in the middle of class."

"It's okay I'm sending Buckingham to sub and this is going to seem more important."

I sighed thinking about what it could be about. "Okay," I hung up and turned to the class. "I'm leaving for the hour, Buckingham will be down." Ilooked directly to Bex and Cammie "you two come with me." Bex got up and Cammie's face looked ice cold.

When we got down to the office I saw a fifteen year old girl sitting on the couch. She had black hair and green eyes wearing a new Gallagher girl uniform. I rolled my eyes Rachel pulled me out for a new girl. I waved my hand when Rachel raised her eyebrows at me. Hey I'm a kiss up. "So what did you need?"

I saw next to her a lawyer type woman. Along with Macy and Liz at the window.

Rachel got up and said "this is Jessica and this is Mrs. Wesly she is a lawyer for Angie Monroe... ring a bell?"

My eyes got wide because it did. Angie Monroe an agent and a former lover of mine although we slpit after we couldn't stand each other anymore. I cocked my head "sounds familiar... why?"

"Well ," said Wesly. "Ms. Angie Monroe went MIA during a mission... a month later they found her body in the middle of the ocean." I crossed my arms shocked by this new, I looked over at Jessica not a bit of emotion showed on her face. "Now you must know by now that Jessica is Angie's daughter and wasn't named a gaurdian if anything like this happened."

"Uh huh," I listned.

"So we looked for relatives that are capable of raising her and since your name was on the birth cirtificate we chose-

"Wait, wait what did you say?" I asked astonished.

"You're my father you dimwit," I was astonished to hear her talk and say something like that. She got up and faced me "you had concieved me on the beach of Costa Rica." I looked at her confused again and she looked really pissed. Yeah she's Angie's only a Monroe would look that angry. "I read my mom's diary."

"Oh," was all I could get out. I nodded at that memory. "That was a nice evening."

Rachel rolled her eyes at me, the girls were sitting on the window and looked stunned.

"So," said Mrs. Wesly "as I was saying all you have to do is sigh these papers." She pulled out a packet of papers and held them out to me. "And you will be her legal gaurdian.

"Or I could be an emacipated minor and be out on my own," Jessica said.

"I like her..." I heard Macy mutter.

"We discussed this Jessica you're going here and he is becomeing your legal father."

Jessica rolled her eyes and glared. "Like he cares."

I sat on the chair and looked at the packet. I looked at the woman "I agree with her, she might not like this arrangment."

"Joe..." Rachel gasped "she's your daughter."

"Its not that I don't care its that I'm not used to having a kid to take care of." I poitned at her "And she doesn't even like me."

Mrs. Wesly tucked back her hair "Well how about I leave her here under your supervision for the semester and if things don't work out we'll have her grandparents to do the job."

I thought about the idea and nodded "yeah I like the idea." I looked over at Jessica she did look a little like me. She had my nose and hair but her facial expression was no where near mine.

"Alright than I will leave you with her things and you two can dicuss her sheduale." I got up and shook her hand "and if she comes to any trouble just let me know." She had the look that said 'good luck'. She left closing the door.

Jessica rolled her eyes again and glared at me.

I sat down thinking I'm a dad and I don't know how I'm going to handle this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Joe POV

Rachel and I watched the girls show Jessica around the school while we had a conversation of our own. "Can't believe I have a daughter," I said looking at Jessica. She didn't look like she was enjoying the tour of the school or being in the same area as me.

"What are you going to tell Abby?" Rachel asked.

I smacked my forehead, thats right Abby. What is she going to think of this after she gets back? I turned to Rachel "I guess I'll tell her before she finds out herself."

Rachel smiled at me "thats good, thats the right thing to do."

"Yes, after I seduce her first." Rachel looked at me strangly. I shrugged back "she'll take the news more easier," and it won't be as painful for me when she finds out. Damn the woman has wipped me.

Rachel shook her head and laughed a little.

* * *

><p>Jessica POV<p>

I heard the headmistress laughing, must've been what he said. I've been listening to their conversation rather than listening to this stupid tour. Who cares about who went here and became famous? I sure don't. All I heard from their convesation is them talking about some girl named Abby. Must be his girlfriend or something.

I heard him say something about telling her about me before she finds out herself. A smirk grew on my face wondering what could happen if she found out before he tells her. I turned to the brunette "so, who is this Abby chick?"

"She is... my aunt," Cammie answered nervously.

"And she goes out with Mr. Solomon," the peppy blonde said. I rolled my eyes peppy and me do not go together.

"So let me get this straight your mom is the headminstress and her sister goes out with your teacher."

Cammie nodded her head slowly "yeah my life isn't normal."

The black hair girl with the compact, who's nose ring I totally adore said "yeah thats her motto." All four girls giggled and I felt like I was missing an inside joke here.

The bell rang and the birtish chick said "it's lunch time now."

The headminstress and him came up to me. "You guys head to lunch we'll get her sheduale done and show her the rooms," Headmistess Morgan said. I followed them like the lost orphaned pup I am. I seriously do not want to be here I looked over at him and thought there has to be a way for him not to sign those papers. A smirk grew on me and thought if I could get his girlfriend to break up with him maybe he'll kick me out himself.

I looked at my sheduale and read it while the headmistress told me what each one is. And I had a comment about each one in my head.

"P&E is where you'll be taught diffrent martail arts," I have a black belt in karate I don't need this. "Culture and Assmilation is where you'll be taught ettiquetcy," can you say boring. "You'll be taught diffrent langaues and learn how to hack," I talk four diffrent langauges fluently and I've been able to hack into a super computer since age five. "Last but not least you'll be having covert operations 1 with your um... father." Yeah for me.

"Who cares, I'll be leaving soon anyways" I muttered to myself. I turned to him "you're not planning to keep me around."

He crossed his arms and smirked "I would appricate it if you adjusted your attitude a little more."

I cocked my head "I would appriciate it if I wasn't stuck here but apparently none of get what we want." I smiled to the headmistress "my room please."

She got up looking a little awekard being in the room with us. I followed her to a bedroom with four beds, one of them had my stuff on it. "Great I have to share a room too," I muttered.

"Hey, Rachel why don't you leave the two of use here?"

"Because I'm afraid the both of you might kill each other," I saw Mrs. Morgan smirk. She shrugged and walked away leaving me with him.

I turned to my things and grabbed them heading out the door. The only thing stopping me was him. "Move out of my way," I said.

"Uh... where do think you're going?" he asked crossing his arms.

"I'm getting out of here what does it look like I'm doing?"

"No you're not, you are going to put those back and not give Rachel a hard time."

"Rachel... you mean your girlfriend's sister?" I asked smirking.

He wiggled his finger like I was a dog "she's a good friend of mine."

I pushed past him and started down the hall. "Too good of a friend to me."

I felt him grab my arm trying to stop me from leaving. "What's thats supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, now let go of me!" I shouted at him.

He didn't let go though. Damn he is strong. "No you're staying, and its not like you have anyplace to go."

I faced him "I know people and don't act like you care." I finally got him to let go and stared at him for a couple of minutes.

A cocky grin went on his face "okay go ahead try to leave."

A cockeir grin grew on mine "okay see ya never."

* * *

><p>Joe POV<p>

I followed Jessica out the school and watched as she saw the gate and the tall walls of the school. One of the gaurds came up to me and asked "um... aren't you going to do something."

I nodded "I'm teaching a lesson right now."

The gaurd sat back and watched too. We both smirked as Jessica climbed a tree putting both bags on a branch. Three... Two... One... A branch fell and so did her bags. Five seconds later Jessica fell too, I walked up to her and saw her knees were scraped along with her ego. I held out my hand but she slapped it away, okay maybe not the ego.

I tsked at her "looks like I'm going to need work on your field work."

"I was just surprised by the camera and I was trying to catch my bags."

I bended down and made eye contact "a field operative would have spotted that a mile away, and I think a 7th grader here would've spotted it too." I got up "call me if you make it out," and left her laying on the grass.

I walked inside and saw Rachel standing at the stairs "aren't you going to make sure she doesn't leave?" she asked worried.

"She won't be able to," I shrugged "and if she does we'll know where to find her, trust me no one gets out of here."

Rachel sighed "except Cammie."

"Yeah well Cammie isn't stubborn, like her anyways."

Rachel looked at me "you mean like you?" she asked with a smirk.

I shook my head disagreeing with her. "I'm not that stubborn," she gets it from her mother.

"Oh really?" Rachel crossed her arms "than where did you get that scar on your forehead?"

Touching the faded scar I got back when I was a tween I smirked and answered." When I was trying to get out of Blackthrone on my first day." Just like Jessica was doing now.

I heard wheels coming through the door and saw Jessica with twigs in her hair and mud on her face. Hey, look that now she belongs in my class. She glared at me and said "I'll try again tommorow."

Rachel looked at her sternly "Jessica we have a policy here where if you try to get out you'll be stuck cleaning dishes for a week." Crossing her arms she said "get caught doing it again thats what you'll be doing for a week and tommrow you'll be going no where except to your classes, do I make myself clear."

Jessica rolled her eyes and said "yes m'am," very groutchy.

"Now than go up to your room get cleaned up and unpck your things."

When Jessica left I said "I don't remember Cammie doing that."

Rachel winked "that's because she was cleaning the dishes I use every Sunday." Smirking she continued "the poor things hands were prune for a week getting the stuff off the plates."

I shook my head and grinned "you are a tough mom."

"Yes I am." Rachel patted my back "and you too will get a long." She looked at the ceiling "if not I see World War III heading its way because of you two."

I laughed "thanks for your support Rachel."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed that and please review I really do like getting those =) <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Joe POV

I walked into my Sophmore class and saw every seat taken except one. Jessica was not here in the classroom on her first day. I rolled my eyes someone wants to clean dishes. I turned to the bored and started the lecture. "Today class we will be learning about..."

Half way through the class period a security gaurd came through the door. "We found one of your students in the hallway," he pushed Jessica through. Arms crossed eyes glaring.

I smacked my lips, oh am I going to have fun with this. "Okay thank you," I said. He left and Jessica stood there. I pulled her in front of the class and said "Ladies this is our new student Jessica Monroe..." Jessica's eyes went wide open while the rest of the class stared into confusion. "Now did I ever tell you guys what happens when you try skipping my class?"

The class shook their heads.

I pulled Jessica into a cold hard seat that was underneath the airducts. "You sit there and get a detention." I looked at Jessica "so during lunch you get to clap the earasers and clean the bored." I turned to the front of the room "I dare you to miss my class." I looked at the classroom, I think they were shivering more than Jessica was.

Jessica POV

I rubbed my arms and tried to pay attention to what he was saying. Damn I am so going to get him back for this. If he thinks little threats like these is going to scare me than he is wrong. I watched the class leave while my butt was frozen to the chair.

He came up to me with two earsers. For a great school they couldn't update their blackboards to white boards. I got up and started clapping the earasers while he started doing lesson plans.

Ten minutes later I inhaled dust by accident and started coughing. Really hard. I dropped the earasers and started looking in my bag. My lungs felt like they were being constricted by a snake. I finally found my inhaler and pushed the medicine into my body. I wiped my face feeling better I turned around seeing him. He was standing over me with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He held his hand to me, I swiped it away.

"I'm fine," I said. I got up, bt tumbled back feeling dizzy. I felt a hand on my back leading me to a better chair than I was before. I sat down and relized I was sitting in his chair.

"Are you sure?" I ignored him by wrapping my arms around my legs. He sat on the desk "why didn't no one mention you had asthma to me?"

"Because it doesn't concern you."

The worried expression disappeared with a glare. "As far as I'm concerned it is for the semester."

I put my head in my lap and tightned my arms. I'll be shipped off to another annoying relative I don't like.

I heard him go through his drawers. He dropped something on the desk. A bag of potatoe chips and a can of soda. "Eat this while I finish my work."

"Not hungry."

He sighed "fine." He went to another desk and finished it there.

I looked at the food and my stomanch growled. I rolled my eyes and took the potatoe chips and started eating. I saw him look up and I swalloed a chip. "This doesn't mean I'm going to be nice to you."

He went back to his work, I saw a smile crawl on his face. "I wouldn't expect anything more."

Joe POV

I watched Jessica leave for her next class, hopefully she would have gone to her class this time. I went through the rest of the day with my classes as it normally is. After Cov Ops2 was done Cammie came up to my desk. "So how are things going?"

I shrugged "Not much better than it was yesterday."

Cammie nodded "I'm sure she'll warm up to you."

I frowned "did your mom tell you to tell me that?"

Cammie looked her away "maybe," she said slowly.

"How much did she pay you?"

Cocking her head to the side she said "thirty dollars and a pack of peanut m&ms."

I searched for my wallet and pulled out a fifty. "Take this and make sure Jessica doesn't do anything stupid."

She looked at that fifty in my hand for a good long time. "I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the first to sneak out of the school."

I smirked. "Fine take this and never take another bribe from your mom that concerns me."

Cammie shook her head "I can't. She gave me the peanut m&ms so I didn't tke bribes from you."

Bex came up from behind her and snatched the money. "She didn't bribe," she shrugged. She held up the money to the light, I heard a wierd laugh come from her. "Boy am I getting a new pair of shoes with these." She walked off with my money and not saying anything else.

Cammie turned back toward me "Macy is rubbing off on her." We both started laughing. I got up and grabbed my stuff.

"Should I be afraid to go up and see some disater had happen."

Cammie shook her head "give her a chance she may surprise you." I looked at her with one eyebrow up. Cammie shrugged "mom told me to tell you that too."

Jessica POV

I was walking down the main hall when I saw the mirror elevator door slide open. I hide behind a corner seeing Cammie and him come out. They were laughing and smirking.

Than Headmistress Morgan came out of the libary walking with a woman who almost like her but younger. I saw her sneak behind him and jump on his back. When he saw it was her they kissed.

I backed up trying to blend into the halls shadows. I saw him hug her tightly and laugh at something Cammie said. My lungs felt constricted again but it wasn't from an asthma attack. It was from something else but I didn't know what. All I thought was he didn't know anything about me or knew he had a daughter and here he was laughing, hugging, kissing like he had a family on his own and it didn't include me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Joe POV

I sat Abby in the secret room, I held her hand and kissed it. I was really happy to see her again. "Abby I need to tell you something," I said stepping away thinking about Jessica. "Its going to shock you."

"What is it?" Abby asked smiling. Not one that meant joy but suspicion.

I held up my pointer finger "wait I want to get the wine first."

"Why?"

"Well you're going to need it," I said nodding slowly. "A lot of it." I walked away before she could ask me anything else. For now I could avoid her, unfortantly I have to tell her about Jessica before she found out herself. Five minutes later I came back with two glasses and a bottle of wine. When I saw who was with Abby I wanted to drink the whole bottle.

Jessica was sitting next to Abby. I'm dead, I'm so dead. Abby was staring right at me, I just smirked. "Uh whats going on here?"

"Jessica here was telling me something very interesting," Abby had a bigger smirk on her face. I should run because standing here I was digging my own grave. She was tapping her legs and waiting for me to say something.

"What was she telling you?" I asked.

"Something." She waved her hand at me. Abby looked me up and down "is there something wrong honey... baby."

I popped the wine open "you want a drink?" I asked smiling at her. I poured the wine into a cup, a lot of it too.

"Oh I'll have some," Jessica said. I glared at her and she grinned. Okay I'm going to kill her before Abby kills me.

Abby looked back at me "So what was it you wanted to tell me?"

I sighed and handed her the glass. "I wanted to tell you that I slept with another agent... a long time ago," I shrugged. "We were in a small relationship, mostly we just slept around." I poitned at Jessica "We concieved her."

"In other words... I'm now going to Gallagher because my father didn't know how to use a condom," Jessica said grinning at me. She was grinning like she won a battle against me.

I shook my head "Not true," I said. I waved my hand around "We used a condom... it just broke in the middle- why are discussing this." I turned back to Abby her glass half empty. I looked at Jessica "can you leave us alone for a few minutes."

Jessica got up and tossed her head back. "Sure I'm done here."

I sat next to Abby when Jessica left. I took her hand but she took hers back and took another sip. "Abby I didn't know I had a daughter, I literally just found out twenty-four hours ago that I'm a dad."

Abby stratched the back of her neck drinking the wine again. "So what happened why is she here now in your life?"

I sighed "her mother died on a mission, they chose me to have legal rights as guardien ship." I shook my head "I didn't sign anything, I don't know her and she barely even likes me." I took Abby's hand again, this time she left it there. "We're only seeing if this can work out for the semester, if not she goes to another relative. Hopefully one she likes." I tried getting her to look at me, if I don't get Abby to trust me I don't know what I'd do.

Abby looked at me "this is all true?" She cocked her head to the side. "I'll ask Rachel the truth."

I shrugged "go ahead she'll just tell you the samething."

Abby sighed and leaned on my chest. "I'm sorry for the questions I've just been with a lot of jerks before." She looked at me for a long time. "So you're just going to let her go after the semester?"

I shrugged "so far thats a yes, she hates me."

Nodding she rested against my chest. "I don't know if thats such a good idea Joe," she said. Abby wrapped her arm around me "it doesn't look like you're trying hard enough either."

* * *

><p>Jessica POV<p>

I walked into the grand hall and saw him and Abby sitting together eating dinner. I rolled my eyes and thought she must really like him. I walked over to the food line and grabbed a bowl of soup and a glass of water. When I left the line I looked around fot a place to sit. I haven't actually made any friends here... or anywhere really.

I sat at the end of the Sophmore table and heard nothing but gossip. I just had to go to a school for girls only. At the begining of dinner all I did was play with my food more than I ate it. I was really bored and the table was still gossiping about stuff. Boys, fashion, celeberties you name it they were talking about it. Oh and a bit of stuff going down with their parents in the CIA. I say the only thing really interesting.

I turned to look at him and Abby, they were lauging with the headmistress and the teachers. I looked over at the Junior table and saw Cammie and her friends. Liz was talking about a truth serum she put into and apple and wants somebody to try it. I didn't hear them talk, when your mom is in the CIA you know how to read lips.

My throat constricted and tears pricked my eyes when I thought of mom. I pushed my bowl back got up and walked out the grand hall. I walked outside to the P&E barn and leaned against the wall. By than tears had fallen down my face. I kicked and punched the wall, my fist and foot throbbed but I didn't care. "Why did you have to go on that stupid mission?" I yelled and kicked the wall again.

"I ask myself that all the time," I looked up and saw Cammie standing there watching me. She looked down like she was avoiding my eye contact. "My dad died on a mission too."

I crossed my arms and wiped my eyes again. "Did you get dumped here too and to live with your mom?"

"My dad going MIA is the reason why my mom works here," she said trying to empathize with me. "I know how you feel is what I'm trying to tell you."

I shook my head "No you don't, your dad maybe gone but atleast you had your parents married under the same roof at somepoint in your life." I pointed myself "I didn't even know who my father was till just a few months ago and its not like he cares about me anyways." I looked her up and down "what were you like daddy's little girl or something?"

Cammie but her lip back "I just thought you might need a friend."

"Well guess what I don't need anybody."

Cammie looked straight at me and looked me up and down. "Thats not how it looked back in there," she said and turned on her heel and left.

I kicked the wall again and sat down, not a minute later did he come out. He stood over me and said "come inside before you catch a cold."

I crossed my arms like the stubborn person I am and looked away. I wasn't going anywhere with him, he probably was told to come out here to get me. "I'll go in when I feel like it."

He smacked his lips and leaned on the wall. "Well than I'm not leaving till you get up," he said. I shrugged and looked away. Than he started doing this annoying thing with lips. I tuned him out for a minute but than it started to sound so annoying I just got up. He was smirking at me and said "thats better, now go do your homework."

I stood in front of him and said "You don't tell me what to do and second I'm nothing of your concern." I started turning when I said "Anyways don't you have another group of people to worry about?"

"What do you mean?"

I crossed my arms and said "Nothing, it doesn't matter." I walked off remembering that scene with him, the Morgans, and his girlfriend. I thought of him and Cammie laughing on the elevator, he probably likes her as a daughter more than me. I looked behind me and saw him walking. I turned around and felt more tears coming out.

I felt him grab my shoulder and turn me around. "You know I'm getting tired of your attitude and another thing-" He stopped talking and started looking at me "why are you crying?"

I looked away not answering his question. I saw from the corner of my eye he looked concerned.

He made me look at him but I turned my eyes away. "Why are you crying?" he asked again. He asked another two times and my face started feeling hot. Why shouldn't I be crying? My mom is gone, I'm stuck here with my biological father who I don't even know, I was sent to a school full of people I don't know, I was moved out of my house again. I glared at him and pushed him "because of you!" I yelled and ran away from him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Joe POV

I walked into my Sophmore class the next day and sitting in the front desk was Jessica. I looked away when I saw her glare at me, after she ran away from me I couldn't find her. I took a quick glance at her, just to see if there was any evidence left that I actually caught her crying. As I passed her desk to write on the board I whispered. "Glad to see someone came to class on time," I looked at her. Jessica was staring at her desk, I tapped on it to get her atention. "I want a word with you after class," I said when she looked up.

Jessica clutched her arms tightly and glared. "You are going to hold me from lunch again?"

Before answering her the bell rang for class to begin, I looked back and said. "Just five minutes, I promise." I walked to the board when no remark out. "Today ladies we are going to go over..."

* * *

><p>The bell rang for lunch and the class left. I looked over at Jessica, who was making it look like she was taking a while to pack her things. Once the last person was out Jessica slammed her bag on the floor and leaned againist her desk. "Okay, what is it you wanted to talk about?" she asked, ignoring my look of surprise. I honestly didn't think she stay. "Being late to Culture&amp;Assimilation today, or possibly failing my first test..."<p>

I sat on the desk and clasped my hands. "I wanted to talk about last night... but we'll get back to those too."

Jessica shrugged. "Don't know what you are talking about."

I smacked my lips, how am I going to get through to this girl? I cocked my head. "Jessica, I saw you crying last night."

Shaking her head she said. "I wasn't crying... I had something in my eye. You know allergy season is coming up." I don't know if I should me upset that she won't be honest with me or impressed that she lied without flinching. Jessica turned around and grabbed her stuff. "I believe I am done here."

"Jess."

Jessica faced me and I could've sworn I saw her flinch. "Don't call me that... it's Jessica to you."

I sighed and looked straight at her. "Fine," was all I said. I saw her heading for the door. "Jessica," I said. When she looked at me I told her. "Make friends."

"I told Cammie I don't need any."

I got off the desk. "This is a big world, you are going to need a friend." I crossed my arms and looked at the floor. "Take it from somebody who knows."

Jessica pouted and glared. "I know somebody else who didn't have any, and she was just fine."

I looked back at her and cocked my head. "Where is she now?"

Jessica bit her lip and I thought she was going to cry again. She sighed and she looked fine again. "I'm going to go eat lunch."

"Sorry... I didn't-

"Don't go soft on me." Her eyes narrowed even more. "I don't need to be taken care of, I don't need people stepping around eggshells on me. I'm not some delicate flower that can be broken easily."

I bit my lip back. "Thats not what it looked like yesterday." Jessica and turned to leave again, only I stopped her... again. "Can you meet me at the main entrance before dinner?"

She looked at me weirdly "why?"

"Can you just do it... and wear something casual?"

Jessica sighed. "Fine," she turned on her heels and left.

* * *

><p>Jessica POV<p>

I walked down the stars in jeans, graphic-tee, jacket, and a pair of old converses. I saw that he wasn't there yet and so I stood leaning against the door. I watched everyone go into the grand hall. Including Cammie and her crew going in, I know Cammie saw me. She gave me that pitited look I got from everyone else today, Tina Walters found out my mom died on a mission. Thankefully she hasn't found out who my dad is and the real reason I'm here. But I know sooner or later she will find out.

Ten minutes passed before her came down. He came down and said hi. "Sorry trying to avoid Tina seeing us." He opened the door and I followed him.

"Wait where are we going?"

I saw him twirl a car key in his hand before leaving it in his palm. "Out to dinner and I'm sure you want to get out for a few hours," he grinned. He turned and walked to a car and opened it.

I sat in the car next to him. "Are we allowed to do this?"

"Well... I have permission from the headmistress."

"But I have homework."

I shrugged "I'll help you finish it when we get back."

"Isn't that cheating?"

He started the car. "I call it tutoring... plus its a Friday no classes tommorow" He drove out of the school campus and asked. "So where do you want to eat?" He looked around steering the car with ease. "We got a buger place, steak house, or would you like to go Italien tonight."

I shrugged "Italien sounds good." I saw him grin.

"What about Ice Cream and a movie sound good too?"

I looked at him confused. I mean we were bickering for the last two days, than suddonly I cry and he gets like this? "Why are you doing this?"

"I honestly don't know." He shrugged. "You looked like you want to be out of there."

I sat back. "Maybe."

* * *

><p>Joe POV<p>

Jessica and I walked quietly in the park while she ate her mint ice cream. I wasn't feeling for desert but glad she took some. We didn't talk much through dinner, although I found out her favorite meal is the chicken alfredo. The best part of the night was we didn't glare or bicker once at each other. I checked my watch it was ten and late. I looked over at Jessica I had to get her to talk to me.

I know I only known her for a couple of days but she is my daughter. I messed up and missed a lot, I don't want to keep doing both. Maybe it was what she yelled out as she deniably cried. Jessica tries to be so strong, yet she is so vulnerable. And I can't help feeling I'm the cause of it. "So, tell me about your family."

Jessica took a bite of her ice cream. She looked away trying to ignore me.

To soon Sololmon, my mind was telling me. "What about the last school you went to?"

"I went to a lot of schools."

I nodded.

She twriled the ice cream cone. "You would know if you looked at my file." I heard a crunch. "But you probably wouldn't care to."

I skidded to a stop. "If I didin't care you wouldn't be out right now."

"If you did care you would've been there for..." she paused and shook her head. Jessica thew the rest of the cone away in the nearest trash can.

"For who, Jessica?" I asked as I faced her back. She didn't answer and I asked. "Who, for who?"

Jessica spun on her heels and faced me. "For her...she needed you," she said breathlessy. I could see tears coming out. "I needed you," she gulped. Jessica was shaking, I steadied her thinking she might have another attack again. She pulled away quickly clenching her jaw. "Do you know how felt that night I found my mom went missing... no because you weren't there."

I bite my lip, finally the truth. I been wanting to hear it since yesterday, I just didn't think it hurt so much.

"The people who told me was a social worker and the director. The people that got me was a couple agents that I never met. Strangers." Jessica started wiping her tears. "The two people I needed weren't there. Why? Because one was missing and the other didn't know I exist." I wanted t hug her, wanted her to stop crying but she kept pulling away. "Did you ever think how my life was without having a father?"

I shook my head, her words hurt I couldn't even act tough.

"Of course not," she said. "Went to fathers day parties in kindergarten by myself. While the class made pictures of their dad I couldn't because I didn't know what mine look like." Few more tears came down again. "All the kids in the class thought I was wierd because I didn't have a dad, and than I saw how all the dads sat with their daughter. Looked at them like they were the most percious thing in the world, like they were flowers that needed to be protected." She pointed at herself. "I never had that, I never felt like I needed to be protected. My mom never protected me... I protected her from getting hurt again." She brushed her hair back. "And the momment I needed to protect her the most..." her voice trailed off and more tears came out as she put her hands over her face.

I didn't hesistate to wrap my arms protectivly around her. Jessica didn't pull away, instead she just layed her head on me and cried even more. I rubbed her back trying to make her feel better. If only she realized that the only thing I wanted to do right now was protect my daughter. "You don't need to be strong for anyone, not anymore." I made her look at me. "Look, you didn't have me then but you have me now. Okay, you have father now." I scanned her eyes to see if she was understanding, all I saw more tears coming out. "I promise to be a better father... to be a father."

The only thing Jessica did was wrap her arms around me again. "Really the only thing I ever wanted," I heard her whisper. I kissed the top of her head and hugged her again.

I pulled her and lead her back to the car.

* * *

><p>Jessica POV<p>

Even though I was still mad at him, I was happy too. For once I was actually happy letting all that out, I've held that anger for so long and bottled up it felt good letting it out. I never told anyone because I knew I cry, and I never talked about him unless my mom brought it up. I looked up at him and thought I have a dad, and just for second I felt like everything in my life was going to better.

Atleast I thought that until a couple walking by and I accidentally bumped into them. The woman's purse fell and all her things fell out. Her friend, him, and I helped get her things. I picked up her wallet and recognized the girl in the I.D. card. I froze looking up, the couple grinning at me. I looked at him, he didn't seem to notice. I gave the girl her wallter back and quickly got up. "Let's go its late," I whispered.

"Excuse me but are you Jessica Monroe," the girl said.

I nodded slowly.

"Remember us?" she asked slyly. "Old friends from your old school."

I shook my head. "Sorry I didn't have any friends," I said a little to quickly.

"You want to wait while I get the car," he asked.

The boy nodded. "Yeah its fine she just likes to tease us." I watched him leave while the smiles turned into pouts and smirks. "So thats your dad," he said like a statement. He cocked his his head "we've been watching you since you got the ice cream."

I looked away great they saw me cry. "Why are you here?"

The blonde girl I know as Gracie said "for you of course, we saw them take you and thought they knew what you did."

The handsome boy Justin started talking. "Than we found out about your mom and that they sent you to live with your dad." Justin took my hand. "We came to bust you out, come on lets go before he comes."

I took my hand back. "No, I left before they even took me." I looked back to see if he was coming, I didn't see any carlights. "Go away, I told you I want nothing to do with it."

Gracie put her hand on her hips. "You can't just leave, this isn't chess club."

"Well, its not my life either." I looked at both of them. "I have a chance with my dad, I don't want to lose it."

Justin pulled me closer to him. "He doesn't care about you, how many times do I have to remind." He shook me. "He never cared about you, to him you are just his baggage he has to deal with now. Nothing more than a charity case."

I pulled away from him. "You're wrong, he does care."

Justin smiled at me, that sweet smile I remembered liking to see. But now I knew it wasn't sweet, it never was. "Jessica, look I understand what you are going through. Wanting to believe you actually have a father. Trust me a guy like that will never care." He pointed in the direction he went. "He never loved you and he never will. he left your mother." Justin pulled out his hand. "Come on let's go before he hurts you even more."

I looked back to where he went, than at Justin's hand. I had to choose between a past I wanted to forget and the future I wanted to have. I looked at Justin and said. "No."

Gracie looked shocked and Justin looked like he wanted to hit me. Lucky for me he was pulling up. "Don't worry Jessica you will come back," Justin said

He stopped in front of us. "Well it won't be anytime soon," I said hopping in the car. Hoping that once we drove away from them I would never have to see them again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review my story =)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Jessica POV

We walked back into the school and it was really quiet, and most of the lights were out. I saw him walk past me and head for the stairs. "Night, Jessica." I heard him say. The only words that were exchanged since we had that conversation in the park. He didn't even ask about those kids, and they were the only thing I could think of. Justin's words were in my ear, about how I'm just bagage to him. That made me wonder why he took me out tonight.

"Why?"

He turned to look at me with a confused expression.

I stepped closer to him. "Why did you take me out?" I asked. He was about to say something but I stopped him. "Why not just send me somewhere else, so you don't have to put up with me?"

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What, Jessica where are you getting these ideas?" He stepped closer to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "I said I was going to be there for from no on."

I looked away and asked. "Why? You don't even know me."

Lifting my head up so I made contact to him he said. "Than I need to start getting to know you." He brushed my hair back and turned around. "Get to bed, Jessica"

* * *

><p>The next day I went to the elevator and went down to sub-level one. He told me to meet him here today so he could help me with my homework. We didn't want anybody seeing us at the same table and draw suspicion. Especially when he is only known for helping the girls in his class. When I walked into the room I saw that he wasn't there. I really think he enjoys showing up last. Walking to my desk I set the books down and started walking around the room.<p>

I soon ended up at his desk and noticed there was nothing on it. No paper or pencils, no pictures or books. It looked like a desk that hasn't been used all semester. "Trying to figure out my plans for the class?" I looked up and saw him there.

I backed away from his desk and stood next to mine. "No, just got bored waiting for you." I looked back at his desk and asked. "Do ever leave anything on your desk?"

He looked at it, "I'm not one to stay in one place." He looked back at me, like if I knew what he meant. "Its something you get used to on the field"

Nodding at him and turned to my books. He was probably thinking of his job, I was thinking of my mom. I decided to leave it at that because I just didn't feel like arguing today. "Um... well I have a report due for Mr. Smith, a project for Mr. Fibs, and a speech paper for Mr. Moscovitz."

He clapped his hands and nodded. "Sounds easy," he said.

I looked up at him just to make sure he wasn't going to walk away. "Are you sure, this could take all day?" I pointed upstairs. "You could just go spend sometime with your girlfriend."

I saw him laugh. "No, its okay she won't mind. Abby isn't like that."

I bit my lip back and grabbed my notebook and opened my text book. "Well than lets begin."

* * *

><p>Joe POV<p>

I walked out of the elevator that afternoon with Jessica at my side. We managed to finish all her homework and it seems like she'll get a good grade. I mean she didn't need much of my help, she is a smart girl. She said thank you without looking in my eyes and headed upstairs. I walked into the libary knowing I would find Abby sitting in a chair all in a _People's Magazine. _I came up to her and kissed her on the head. "Hey, honey how are you?"

"Sssh, I'm reading about Jenifer Lopez and Marc Anthony's divorce its the biggest break up this year." I sighed thinking how Abby can get into gossip so easily. I sat in the chair next to her while she read.

I got bored sitting there, so I got up and stood behind. I pulled the magazine out of her hand and heard her yell hey. I laughed trying to keep it away from her, when she got close enough I wrapped my arm around her tightly. I pulled her over me and threw the magazine on the floor. I sat her on the table and kept her arms down, I didn't want her to hit. She was laughing at me the whole time.

"You are such a buthole you know that?" she asked not being able to look at me.

I pressed my forehead to hers and whispered. "But you love me?"

Abby was doing muffled laughs now, she pecked a kiss on me. "Yeah, I do."

It was my turn to kiss again. "I love you too," and I meant it for the first time.

* * *

><p>Jessica POV<p>

That Monday I felt really good, since I was having a good day for once since I got to this school. Mr. Smith liked my report and so did Mr. Fibs, I walked excitidly to the elevator. Feeling like nothing more chalinging was going to happen. Until of course I got to the door with two other girls staring at it. I walked past them thinking they were wierd. Thats when I saw on the door a yellow sticky note that said:

_Meet me at the front of the school  
>after dinner, and dress casually<br>-S_

"You know what that means Betty?"

"Yeah, I first real mission. You know how much we'll be graded on this?"

The other girl nodded. "Uh huh, and we get to go out of the school too."

I walked away from the door, wanting to find him. Ask him not to do it. I mean it was at night, out there, where I could run into Justin and Grace again. And I don't think they'll have mercy on me this time. I looked everywhere for him till I saw he was outside by the barn. I walked out and headed toward him, only to slow when I saw he was with Moscovitz. "You think you could do it again?"

"Of course I will, I had fun the last time."

He smiled hearing this. "Yeah, fun. Alright meet me in the front like before," he said and turned to walk away. Only stopped when he saw me. "Hey, Jessica I see you got my note."

I nodded "yeah about that can we not do it?"

A confused look on his came on again. "Is something wrong?"

"No, its just that... I don't think I should go."

He shrugged. "Well you have to its part of your grade, I can't go easy on you because its not fair to everyone else."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, so maybe we shouldn't do it."

He shook his head. "Sorry I already put a lot into this, I can'r just cancel it on last minute." I looked away trying to think of something to get out of it. "Jessica if there is something wrong you can tell me."

It was my turn to shake my head. "There is nothing wrong... just... nervous thats all." I let out a fake- but relaxed- laugh. "Its my first time..."

He nodded and smiled. "Alright, well don't worry you'll do fine."

* * *

><p>Joe POV<p>

I drove the truck to the front of the schoo, it was similar to the last one I used. Only a little bigger, I parked in the front the school and got off. I walked up to the group of girls and noticed Jessica made it. A nervous feeling happend inside me, the same feeling I got when I sent Cammie out there. Only this time it felt ten times worse. I took a breath and said "get in." As Mr. Moscovitz opened the cargo doors I warned them. "First off don't touch the packeges."

I got inside after every girl entered, including Jessica. I gave Mr. Moscovitz the keys and we both shut the cargo door. I sat at the corner next to the door, I searched everyone's eyes to make sure I had they're attention. I was sure I did. As the truck moved I started to lecture. "Operatives false histories about their lives, who they are, these are called what Ms. Monroe?"

Jessica jumped from the side she was sitting at, I guess I didn't have everyone's attention. She shrugged "I... I'm not sure." I looked at her skeptically, we went over this when I was helping her on her homework.

I moved along anyways, I looked at the girl in the far corner. "Ms. Thomas?"

"Lengends," she said.

I nodded "Correct." I turned to the rest of the class. "In this misson ladies, you will be posing as normal teenage girls." I smirked. "Does that sound easy to you?" I asked them, trying to spot any nervousness. "When conducting a three man-rotation the operative with visual contact is..."

"Eyeball!" Someone in the back shouted.

"Correct. The person within sight of the eyeball is..."

"Backup!" another shouted.

"And the final person..."

No one spoke, I was a little surprise they knew the other two one person should know it. I thought that until I heard. "The reserve," from Jessica.

I smiled glad no on can see it in the dark. "Correct." I nodded and continued. "Now remember to rotate often but not to often. Remember to vary your paces and above all else..." The truck stopped and we heard the music coming from the Roseville carnival. I started working on the Tv and fourteen girls from the class came on the screen. "In the field ladies you can never think things could go as planned," I looked at Jessica, yep definitly unexpected. "So you are going to need to master the ability of improvisation." I montion to the truck. "For example a vehicale was not exceptional for this mission... so I made alternate plans."

I took out three comms units and gave them to two girls. Two girls I knew weren't roommates and barely talked to each other in class. I looked at Jessica than at the girl next to her, I was going to give it to her. Jessica glared at me, I rolled my eyes. First she doesn't want to do it now she does. I'm never going to win with her. "You sure?"

Jessica nodded. "I can handle it, trust me."

Great I'm strarting to think the Daddy's little girl thing is about to start working. I sighed and handed it her. I grabbed tortoiseshell eyeglasses, an I love Rosville glasses and a new cross. "These three things have cameras in them, they will allow us to critique and follow what you are doing." The cross hung on my forefinger as the image on the screen swayed back and forth. "These are for our benefit not yours. Its just for the exercise so don't expect us to rescue you." I looked at the two girls and than at Jessica, just to see if she'll back out. She didn't look like she would, and she was really the only one that didn't make any nervous gestures.

I plugged a wire into the speaker and Rachel's voice came in. "So you're going to meet Joe at the carnival?"

The door opened as I said. "There are three types of people who will be hard to suviel." I counted on three fingers. "People who are trained. People who may suspect to be followed. And people who you know." I gave them a picture and smirked.

"Your girlfriend?" it was Ms. Mcdonald.

Ms. Williams froze. "But she is to good..."

I rasied my eyebrow at Jessica, she seemed shocked but rubbed it off. Abby's voice came up. "Oh don't act like that I know Joe is using three girls to follow me around town... I'm just going along with it."

I smirked at what Abby said. "Your mission is to find out what Abagail Cameron has tatooed on the back of her wrist." I cocked my head and grinned. "And I don't expect her to play nice either on you three."

Jessica froze now, yep they had to get that close to her. I gave the two girls the button and glasses, I swung the cross in front of her. "You in or out?" She smriked and took it walking out with the other two. I sighed, I was really hoping she say no.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Jessica POV

Once we got into town we splitted. We decided that I would be the backup while Miranda McDonald would be the eyeball first, and Priscella Willams would be the reserve. I walked into a store and started gazing at purses near the window. Across the street I could see Miranda drinking some soda. "Do you have eyes?" I heard Priscella say.

"Yep, she just came out of the restroom fixing her make-up," Miranda said between gulps. I saw Miranda move from the bench she was sitting on and walked around the store a little longer before leaving. Lucky for me finding Miranda wasn't so hard which troubled me a little.

"Priscella switch positions with me," I said and leaned against a wall until I saw Priscella. We may have switch to fast but I needed to do something. I went to the restrooms and tied my hair into a ponytail. I walked into another store and bought myself a cap and put it on backwords. I rolled up my pants and headed out, now I look more skatergirl than girly.

"Jessica, Abby is heading toward you." I heard Miranda say through the comms unit.

I crossed the street and used the libary window to see Abby drinking and enjoying a cotton candy. I noticed she was wearing a sweater, it was the end of October and Ill admit it was a little chilly. I also noticed her waring a sweater was going to make even more harder to find out whats on her wrist. Abby walked up to the game where you throw a ball to dunk a person. She won a teddy bear.

Walking ten steps behind her, Abby didn't seem to notice she was being followed. I stopped to make sure for awhile, than when she turned a corner I followed her. "Stopping a whole bunch of times isn't going to get us any closer to finding out what she has tatooed," I heard Miranda. I rolled my eyes and continued walking. I'll admit I was a little but nervous. I mean she knew who I was, she was trained, and well aware she was being taled. Apparently she didn't know by who, I did notice her looking around a few times. But I thought she was going to spot me soon.

"I got eyes," Priscella said. I slowed down now tailing Priscella from father distance.

We tailed her for an hour and a half before I saw her sit on a bench, sigh and start texting. Possibly him. I was going to get a little closer until someone grabbed me and cover my mouth. "Don't scream," that familiar voice ordered as I struggled out of his grip. Before seeing Justin faced-to-face I saw Abby on the phone looking concerned. I couldn't hear Miranda or Priscella, which means nithier can he.

"What do you want?," my voice choked. I'll admitt I was a little terrified seeing Justin conerning me into a wall in a ally. I never thought I would want to scream for help from Abby or him until now.

"You," was his only answer.

I shook my head sternly why doesn't he understand. "I said I wasn't going," responded back. I tried walking away before Justin pushed me back.

"Yeah well guess what we're not giving you a choice." I pushed him out of my way and tried going again. Only Justin pulled me back and slapped me so hard I hit the ground. He walked up to me and I covered my head waiting for another blow. Only it didn't come, I heard footsteps run away as I heard a voice come closer.

"Jessica, is that you?" it was Abby I saw when I uncovered myself. "Joe, I've found her," I heard her yell out. Abby helped me up and lead me out of the ally. I saw him walk down, well pace down the sidewalk stopping in front of us. He just sighed, like he's been holding his breath the whole time. I saw Miranda and Priscella walk behind him.

"You okay?" he asked, worried lines creased his forehead. "All the comms units and cameras went out and I got worried," he nodded over at Abby. "I had to contact her if she spotted you guys."

I nodded, still feeling that slap. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He started turning still looking at me. "C'mon ladies we have a long walk back to the school." He lead the way, while Abby stayed beside.

"Jessica, nothing happened to you right?"

I forgot how she found me. I nodded smiling "yeah I'm fine, I just fell."

I could tell by the worried expression she didn't believe it. Abby looked away nonetheless, she walked passed me and grabbed his hand leaning on his shoulder.

Once we got back to Gallagher, he told us to go to bed. I looked back at him and Abby once Prisceella and Miranda were gone.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" he asked. I was about to say something until he asked a diffrent question. "What happened in the ally?" I looked at Abby she told him how she found me. I have to admire her though for not looking away.

"Nothing, happened."

"You're lying." He stepped closer to me and his expression was a mix of hurt and anger. "What happened?" he asked in a soft tone.

I looked away, I really didn't want to talk about Justin. Muchless mention him or our abusive relationship, so I exaggerated the truth. "Someone pulled me into the ally, asking for money," I said sheepishly. "I said no and tried to get away, they pushed me on the floor when I tried."

"Did you see who it was?" he asked.

I wanted to say yes, but I shook my head.

He walked closer and smoothed my messy hair. He kissed the top of my head, like wny father would. "Sorry I wasn't there," he said. Rubbing my arm he added. "You should head up to bed."

I nodded and headed up the stairs but not before seeing Abby take her sweater off. I was still a bit curious as to what the tatoo was. So I looked closer and noticed, there was none. "You don't have a tatoo," I said and looked at him. "You sent us on a wildgoose chase."

* * *

><p>Joe POV<p>

Abby and I walked into my room, I layed on the bed and let out a big sigh. She rolled onto the bed next to me and I wrapped my arms around her. I kissed the top of her head and said. "Thanks for doing this."

Running her finger on my mouth she bit her lip and said. "Yeah, thats how much I love you." I smiled and looked away, she noticed my expression and asked. "What's the matter?"

"She's hiding something," I saw that she didn't look confused about what I said. She already knew who I was talking about, I brushed her lips against mine for knowing me so well. "I need to know what it is."

Abby brushed my hair back and asked. "How?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Jessica POV

The next few days went as normal as they could. No one talked about the comms going out during the assignment and he didn't hussle me about what reallu happened. Which was fine by me because I didn't even want to think about Justin or my past life. The only thing I want to think of when it comes to before Gallagher was my mom, thats it nothing else. Why is it though that the things you want to be forgotten come back and the things you want to return disappear for good?

I walked into the libary and saw him there sitting with a laptop. I sat at a table and started doing my research paper for Mr. Moscovitz. I didn't like doing work in my room, even if I been here for almost a month I still didn't like the idea of sharing a room with three other girls. I looked up at him, he was scratching his chin and looking intently looking at his computer. Whatever he was doing was keeping him so distracted that he still didn't notice I was in the libary. I looked back at my textbook and did my better than my best to write this thing.

About an hour later when I was finishing my work he finally sat across me. I looked up his arms crossed over the laptop, he looked like he was doing business. And not the kind that has to do with making sale deals. Which made me a little nervous because I knew what it was going to be about. "So, those two kids we ran into last week those were your friends?"

I looked back at my paper, trying to control my composure. "Yeah, why?"

"That kid is your boyfriend?" I looked up at him, and he didn't look to happy. I didn't say anything because he called Justin my current boyfriend. "Did you pretend to fall so we wouldn't have suspected you went to go see your boyfriend while on a COV OPS assighment?" He shook his head when I didn't answer. "Do you know how stupid that was?"

I glared this time, I don't like being put down. Especially from a guy I've only known for a month. "First of all I'm no longer in a realtionship, Second he came to see me, and third how did you find out?"

He looked at me suspectingly. There are a lot of things I could lie about, Justin isn't one of them. "I was looking up your file from the CIA and your relationship with him showed up."

"I... have a file?"

"All kids of CIA agents do," he explained. He looked me up and down. "Mom never told you?" When I shook my head slightly he said. "They keep it incase they want to recruit you... and to keep track of the agents family... pictures of you and this Justin kid was on there."

I looked back at my work. "Is that all?"

"No, nothing we don't already know."

I nodded at his answer. I sighed and thought good. I closed my textbook and started on my next assighment, I hate having so much homework. I tried ignoring him, andd push back thoughts on Justin.

"So what happened to you two?"

I was starting to get annoyed with the questions, and it was worse knowing it was about Justin. I sighed and just gave him a simple answer. "I left him because he was such a jerk." Hoping with that he'll drop it, I mean a lot of girls leave their boyfriends because of it. So what would make me any diffrent.

He leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath. "Can I ask you another question?" I rolled my eyes and tried even harder to concentrate on my homework. "Did you get into fights at school?" I looked up at him and started breathing hard. He was trying to put peices of a puzzle together, a puzzle I didn't want him to figure out.

I nodded not wanting the truth to come out. "Yeah, lots of them." I started moving quickly trying to gather things, trying to make a clean gateway. "I don't get along well with people you know."

He cocked his head as if agreeing with me. But he got up when I stood, taking my bag. "Really because for someone who got into fights a lot, you seem to have a pretty good attendance." He moved the bookbag away when I tried to grab it. "Along with Bs and As, I don't think a kid who should be suspended alot would have such good grades."

"Studied alot, now can... you give it back?" I asked trying to grab it. I wanted to get away, this interigation was reminding me to much of another night.

"Wait I want to know why you got into fights," he said. Didn't I tell him, I don't get along with people. "Yeah especially the one where you got a black eye or how about the one where you got a swollen lip?" His expression said it all he knew, he just wanted to hear it.

My throat constriced whenever those thoughts came over me. I remember each night I got those injuries, just never understood why. "H-how?"

"Pictures." His face soften, just like Justin. I backed away, wanting to get away. Tears were welling up, I did everything I could to not make them come down. "Why didn't you tell me that night?" I didn't answer, I was scared of what he would if I spoke. Justin always hit me when we agrued, when I talked back. He raised his hand, and I flinched back. His eyebrows knitted together, and he placed his hand behind my head. "Talk to me Jessica." But I couldn't I could only imagine he might do something like Justin again. I backed futher away, thinking he could choke like Justin.

I backed away slowly turned around and ran out the libary. I headed out the school, my lungs burst and my eyes spurted tears. I did nothing but cry for hours

* * *

><p>Joe POV<p>

I walked around campus trying to find Jessica, I never seen her so scared. She looked at me like I was a monster out to get her. Looking at me like I would hurt her like her ex. I know what I'll be doing if I see him. I turned around sweeping the grounds asking the staff and security if they've seen her. Where could she be? I mean she couldn't really hide from if I caused her to sneak out of campus? I looked at the gates and thought I might've just pushed her into Justin's way.

Looking down at the bag in my hands, I remebered her asthma. I looked in the small pocket and saw her inhaler. "Crap," I said because now not only did I imagine her fainted somewhere, but also the fact this could actually be happening right now. I walked back into the building and into Cammie's room. "Can you guys do me a favor?"

Cammie walked up and crossed her arms. "Whats wrong?"

I sighed, I couldn't tell them the whole truth. "I got Jessica to cry again, she doesn't have her inhaler and I'm worried." I scratched the back of my neck. "Can you go to her room and see if she is there if not ask her roommates if they've seen her?"

Cammie nodded and headed out Macey in tow. Bex came up and said "We'll check the classrooms," and walked with Liz.

I sighed thanking god for knowing four great girls. I walked into sublevel one, and finding her outside the classroom curled on the floor. I ran over to her, uncurled her and found she was breathing fine. Jessica's mascura was running but she was fine and asleep. I cradled her in my arms while she slept for awhile. I kissed her forehead and said. "I'm sorry."

Jessica opened her eyes and little and looked at me for a few seconds. She was probably to tired to do anything and so layed back down and fell right to sleep. It was about two hours later that Jessica woke up and sat up. I sat her down and scooted away. She rubbed her eyes and looked around, she seemed confused about how she got there. Jessica scooted away, obviously remembering the conversation we had earlier.

"I'm sorry about pushing you," I said looking straight at her in the eyes.

Though she seemed a little stunned that I apoligized. Jessica nodded and stood, she leaned on the holding her head. "I just want to forget about everything."

I nodded this time after standing up, I wanted to ask her why she came here. But I figuered she is probably tired of the questions. I handed her bookbag and she took it. I looked at Jessica her make up everywhere, you could tell she was crying. Than I relized she probably came down here to cry, after classes it is a private place. When your a student here your life isn't that private, there is only so much you could hide in a spy school. I reached out and gave her my hankerchief, I understood why she would want to hide her tears. While she wiped her face I said. "You know I wouldn't hurt you, right?"

Jessica nodded. "I know," she said leaning against the wall.

"Why were you looking at me like I would?"

Looking away from me and at the floor she asked. "Can we talk about this another time, I'm just tired."

I sighed and nodded. I didn't want to push her anymore than I already did tonight. I put my hand behind her shoulder s and let me lead her to the elevator. It was a quiet ride up and I found Bex and Liz waiting on the otherside. I guess they were going to chech here next. I gave them a quick smile, and mouthed thanks to them. I walked next to Jessica up the stairs and watched go through the sophmore dorms. I walked back to my room and layed next to Abby, I closed my eyes and went into a deep slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Joe POV

"Joe wake up, you have class in twenty minutes." Abby said shaking me awake. She pulled off the sheets finally, and I tried grabbing them. "C'mon you got to get up, Joe."

I rolled on my back, rubbing my eyes. Last night's memories flashed before me, last thing I remember was Jessica looking at me like if I'll hurt her. I took a deep breath and put my hands over my stomanch. "I don't feel so good."

Abby sat beside me concernly. "Whats wrong?" she asked brushing my hair.

"Jessica," I said meeting her gaze. Abby smirked, probably thinking that we got into another stupid agrument. "Its not what you think," I waved my hand. I looked away and sighed.

I felt Abby take my hand and started kissing it. She looked as upset as I did. "You can tell me."

"She had a boyfriend from an old school and we ran into him when we went out."

An eyebrow raised on Abby's face. "A boyfriend?" she asked, probably thinking I'm crazy. Abby pursed her lips and asked. "You don't want her to have a boyfriend?" She started laughing. Probably at the thought of me being protective over my daughter having a boyfriend.

"Thats not it, Abs."

She leaned closer, trying to meet my gaze. "Than what is it?"

I bit my lip and finally met her eyes. "Jessica was in an abusive relationship," I said brushing my hair back and sitting up.

Abby looked like she didn't want to believe it. "Are you sure?" her voice choked.

"I saw pictures; she had brusis, swollen lip, black eye..." I shook my head. "Thats not the worst part."

"Than what is?"

I took her hold of her hand, and traced the lines on her palm. I told about how I confronted Jessica last night and how she looked at me like I would raise my hand at her. She looked so small and vanerable. "She is so fragile Abby."

All Abby did was hold my hand, she didn't say anything. I was fine by that.

I looked up at her. "Do you think if I was in her life more-

"You can't blame yourself for happened," Abby interuppted. I looked away, knowing she was right. "Jessica is in your life now, thats what matters."

I sighed and nodded. I kissed Abby and got up from bed. "I'm not going to mess that up either."

* * *

><p>Jessica POV<p>

I was walking to the woods behind the P&E barn. I needed to hide from everyone just for awhile. I was ready to see him today, I was planning on staying here the whole day. Skip classes, hoping no one will find me. I walked to where the woods were at its thickest, but not thick enough that I can see the school. I sat next to tree where its roots were popping out so much I could lean on it.

I pulled out my Ipod and started listening to my music. Doing what I can to escape from here, even if its just for a little while. I thought about leaving altogether, but than there was Justin waiting for me on the otherside. I couldn't get away without someone else helping me. Which at this rate isn't going to happen.

I leaned my head against the tree and closed my eyes. I just want to forget everything. Run away and start a new life. No parents, no abusive ex-boyfriend, not even-

A hand landed on my shoudler and I flinched back, spinning around and a little frightend. What I saw though wasn't frightening but it still surprised me to see. Abby looked just as scared as me. "Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you like that." She held up her hands as if to say she wasn't going to harm me. Abby stepped around me and sat across from where I was.

"How did-

"I saw you walking over here after breakfest." She waved what I was going to say away. Abby straightned her shirt and sat there like it was a normal thing to do.

I opened my mouth to ask. "Uh... no offense but what are you doing here?" I looked around suspecting he might pop out from somewhere.

"Don't worry your father doesn't know," Abby confirmed and started checking her nails. "I also came over here to check on a Gallagher girl skipping class." Abby finally looked up at me. "He told about what happened last night," worry lines creased her smooth face.

I bit my lip back, of course he told her. "So, are you here to have a pity party with me?" I asked trying my best to seem like a tough girl.

"No, even if that is what it seems." Abby looked away than back at me. "I just wanted to let you know that your father is concerned about you."

I shrugged. "He just pities me," I said crossing my arms.

Abby sighed and got up smoothing out her pants. "Believe what you want Jessica, but your father does care." She walked past me, and stopped at a tree not far. "I just want to know was it Justin or your mother that put the idea into your head."

I got up at the mention of mom. "Nobody put that idea into my head except me." I smirked shaking my head. "I know he slept around, look how he treated my mom." I shrugged. "He'll do the samething to you." She turned around facing me and was about to say something till I stopped her. "You know thats true. All guys are all the same jerks."

Abby shook her head. "No, not all of them." She looked down at me sternly. "I know he has been in a lot of realationships but Joe would never treat someone the way Justin treated you." Abby stepped closer to me. "And last thing acroding to Joe, it was your mom who left him."

My mouth gaped open, that couldn't have been true. I shook my head. "Well than he is lying because my mom told me he left her."

"Are you sure it just wasn't a lie she told, that way you wouldn't want to see your dad."

"How could you say that, like my mom was a manipulater."

Abby shrugged. "Jessica, she was a spy she twisted the truth all the time. It was her job to do that" She pointed at the school. "My sister lies to Cammie to protect her, your mother was no diffrent."

"Why would my mom want to protect me from him than?"

"I don't know, maybe it was to keep you away from him or to keep her from seeing Joe again." She shrugged again. "I don't know, but not everything she told you about your father was the truth." She stepped back. "Talk to him, Joe is a better person than you think."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Joe POV

I waited down the hall for each student and even the staff to go into the dinning hall. Everyone except Jessica, I saw her sitting out on the bench looking out the window. She didn't come to class and I have a feeling it all has to do with last night. Jessica leaned against the window, she seemed so dazed out. I sighed and walked up to her once the hall finally emptied out.

"Can I speak with you?" I asked laying my hand gently on her shoulder.

"If this has to do with me not showing up to class, I'm sorry." Jessica said getting up and walking away.

I followed, knowing she didn't want me to. "Look, whether you want to or not we have to talk about this." I started to walk faster noticing she was beginning to pace. I grabbed her shoulder and spun her to face me. "You can't just walk away from this."

"It doesn't matter, its in the past." Jessica got out of my grasp. "I'll be fine," she whispered.

"No, you won't," I pointed to the door. "He's out there Jessica, and he could hurt you."

Jessica looked away, and started talking. "Believe me thats the least of my worries."

I looked at her confused. She is hiding something, and I need to know what that is. "Jessica, what are you talking about?"

"Look, for the last fifteen years I wasn't any of your concern," she said. "So, anything that happens now is still none of any of your concern," She walked past me and I didn't follow. I didn't stop her from leaving the room, the same way I didn't stop Angie from leaving fifteen years.

I should go after her,and talk to her, but I'm to much of a coward to. I brushed my hair back. Come on you can do it; you gone after terrorist groups, surrvived gun shots, and explosions. You can talk to a fifteen year old girl. I nodded, and walked after her. Hopefully my pep talk will actually work this time.

I found Jessica at the end of a dark hall, leaning against the wall. "Why can't you ever stop following?" she asked sarcastly.

A grin cracked on my face, "I care to much," I answered.

Jessica shrugged, "why? You've only known me for atleast a month."

I shurgged back, "You'll understand one day." I walked up to her, I tried putting my hand on her head, but she moved out of my way. "Jessica, if there is something troubling you just tell me."

"I don't want you to be my dad, or be here," her words stung. It hurt me hearing her say that, but I knew she didn't mean it entirely.

"Jessica, you don't have to put up defensive barriers with me." I montioned around the school, "You're safe here, I promise you no one will hurt you here."

"Except you, and everyon else here. People hurt people."

I sighed, "The last thing I want to do is hurt you, trust me."

Jessica shook her head, "You can't trust others; they either lie, or leave you." She glared at me. "But you're a spy, you live by that rule."

"Yes I am," I said sternly, "But I don't to those I love, that includes you." I stepped closer to her, and made her look up at me. "You can trust me, you can tell me whats going on."

Jessica got out of my grasp, and looked away. "Trust _me _no you don't want me to tell you."

I sighed very impatiently. "Jessica, if its a lot of trouble I can help you."

Shaking her head, Jessica continued to look away.

"Fine, since you want to be stubborn. I'm not letting you out of this school on Saturday or on any Cov Ops missions. Not unless you're with me."

Jessica's eyebrows cinched together. "What?"

I nodded. "You won't tell me whats going on, you're grounded till you do."

"Thats unfair," she glared at me.

"I'm your father I don't have to be."

Jessica got off the wall, "You're a lousy father," she said and walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Jessica POV

Saturday morning came and everyone was excited about leaving the school for the day. I sure wasn't, since I won't be leaving. Well atleast not around where he can see me. I'll just have to sneak out; I mean I'm not staying here when everyone in the school will be gone. Its not fair that I got grounded by the man that happens to be my father, and a father that I haven't known till last month.

As I walk to the grand hall I see him heading there. I slow down and try to hide, but he ends up seeing me and walks next to me. "You want to go out and see a movie?" I look at him in confusion to that question. When I don't answer he stops in the middle of the hall and sighs. "Jessica, I'm tired of fighting with you."

I cross my arms and look up at him, "is this some kind of tactic to get me to talk."

I almost regret saying that when I see a frown cross his face. "I just want to be in your life," he looks away as he talks. "I wish I knew then about having a daughter."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have left her," I mumbled hopeing he didn't hear that.

But he did judging by the expression on his face, now is when I felt real regret for what I said. He shakes his head, "I- never mind you wouldn't believe me anyways." He walks past me, but stops and turns around. "You're not grounded anymore. If you want go out you can, but I rather you stay since he is out there." He shrugged, "not that it will matter you won't listen to me, and I decided to call the attorny you'll be going to anothet relative."

I looked away not believeing what I was hearing, "so you're just giving up just like that?"

"I thought you would be more happier, they'll probably send you to your grandparents."

"You're just going to send me away?"

"What else am I supposed to do?" he asked his voice sharp. "You're not happy here, you can't stand me, and I don't know what else to do."

"But you can't send me to my grandparents," I pleaded. "They stopped talking to my mother when they found out she had a baby out of wedlock."

He shrugged, "well there must be someone else who can take care of you." He looks at me and I could see him losing paitence.

I look away, he is going to hate me for saying this. "No, there isn't."

He crossed his arms, "don't lie to me, Jessica, tell me the truth or I get the attorny on the phone."

I bite my lip, I've really done it now. "It isn't someone I like."

He rubs his forehead, "okay, Jessica, so what do you want, because you're only fifteen. If you got emancipated how would you take care of yourself." When I don't answer he continues, "look you either tell me the truth about everything or I call the attorny." He starts backing away, "its your choice."

"But I can't."

He sighs and takes out his cellphone, he starts dialing.

I walk up to him my eyes getting watery. I don't want to leave and be sent somewhere else. "Please don't."

"Are you going to tell me?"

I back away, "its better that I don't."

He lookds away disappoitned. Putting the phone to his ear he answeres, "hi this is Joe Solomon, I'm calling about Jessica Monroe." He starts walking away leaving me alone in the hall.

I rub my arm feeling lonely again. I hate that feeling, I hate being left behind, and all because I kept pushing him away along with everyone else who wanted to be my friend. I turn around feeling a hand on my shoulder.

Its Cammie again, and she has the I'm worried about you look. Normally I would've sneered at her, but after that agrument I don't feel like walking away. "You don't want to leave do you?" she asked. When I don't answer she says, "just tell him."

I shook my head, "I can't, he'll hate me even more."

Cammie frowns, "he doesn't hate you, he's just disappointed."

I shrug, "yeah well if I tell him, he'll be more than disappointed." I look her straight in the eye, and tell her the truth. "But I'm tired of losing people," without saying anything I head in the direction he went. When I see him it sounds like he is almost done talking.

"Two days... listen if she does go I will like to get a call telling me who she is with, and if she is fine please... alright, I will." When he hangs up he looks behind and sees me, he looks away and bites his lip. "She'll be here in two days to pick you up."

I look down, "can't you call back and tell her I changed my mind." When I look up I could tell he wants to. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you."

"Is there someone you can?" he asks looking at me now. "Jessica, you sound like you're in trouble by this."

I nod, "I sorta am, but I can't tell you. I-" I look down knowing I can't say the rest of that sentence. I shook my head, "look its in the past, and I won't let it happen again." I walk up to him, and try to meet his eyes, but it seems like its his turn to push away. I try to touch his arm, but he moves. "I'm just tired of being left behind," I whisper.

"And I don't like dishonesty," he says sternly. "I may have to lie as my job, but I don't like it between loved ones." He finally looks at me, "I call and say you want to say, but only on a few conditions." I nod getting ready to hear it. "One; you stop with the attitude, two; you be honest with me as much as you can, and three; you listen to my rules."

I nod, "okay its a deal." I was so relieved for him to say that, I actually hugged him. I could tell he was surprised, but he didn't care. He just put a hand on my head, and wrapped his arm around me. I back away and ask, "so about that movie?"


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Sorry for not updating in a long time. I wll try to finish before summer, its just with school it keeps me busy and I have been fighting writers block =( I know its sad. But here is another chapter, hope you will like it. Oh and if you are a fan of Titanic I am writing one one too now, so go check that out. And in only four months the next GG book will be so im excited. =) R&R and enjoy.**

Chapter Twelve

Jessica POV

Okay, that was one of the worst spy films I ever seen. Nobody will ever be a James Bond, but sheesh they can atleast make it decent. "Last time I ever go see a movie where the star is famous for taking his shert off," I said.

He walked next to me and a grin cracked across his face. "Yeah well next time, I pick out the movie," he said. He walked over to the trash can throwing away the popcorn bucket we shared, " but you did have a good time right?"

I took a sip of what was left of my drink, "maybe if the movie was better, I probably would actually enjoy it." I threw the cup away and turned toward the bathroom, "anyways I need to go really quickly."

He nodded and pointed outside the theater, "I'll wait for you out there."

I turned around and headed inside the bathroom. I checked myself in the mirror after washing my hands.

Thats when Tina Walters walked in with a grin on her face. She leaned back against the sink, and crossed her arms. By looking at her, and knowing she is the gossip girl of the school, I knew she was up to know good. "So, whats the deal with you and Mr. Solomon?" She turned around to check herself in the mirror, "I mean are you guys having an affair?"

I nearly fainted. I mean I know nobody in the school knows why I'm really there, but where does she get the idea that I could be having an affair with him. I mean I didn't know whether to be schocked and embarrassed, or to start laughing hystracally into the sink.

"Well, you guys are always sneaking around," she said adding lipgloss. "Don't act like I haven't seen him follow you out a room, or waited for you in the hall. I mean what was the real reason he kept you in his classroom all those times."

I rolled my eyes and looked her straight in the eyes. Well I'm not telling her the truth, but atleast some of it wouldn't hurt. "First of all there is nothing going on between us, second my life doesn't concern you."

Tina gave me back the same intensity, "listen new girl, you go to Gallagher your business is mine. Nobody hides anything from Tina Walters." Tina closed her lipgloss, zipped her purse and walked to the door. "I will find out the truth."

Great I'm being threatned by a gossip girl, big deal, I've seen things scarier then that. I'm not worried, if he hasn't found the truth, then a junior whose biggest worry is who is dating who, isn't. I was about to walk out when another blonde girl walked in, and no it wasn't Liz. It was Grace, one of my so called friends from the past.

"Oh hello isn't it nice to see you here?" she asked in the sweet southern voice with that fake smile.

I crossed my arms, "You can quit the act Grace no one is here."

The girly smile dropped quickly, now I knew I was in for a threat. "Good now we can get to the point on why I'm here," she said as if I didn't know. "We came to take you back, and this time we're not giving you a choice." Grace walked closer to me, and I could see why she was recruted. She may have that American girl look, but deep in those blue eyes I saw no mercy. "The boss is tired of having a little mess up walking around carrying information that could be spilled to former CIA agents."

"So why not just have me killed?" I asked. "Atleast then he wouldn't have a mess up walking around."

Grace cocked a smile, "that was Plan A, but then we heard where you were headed." She started circling me, "then we found out who your father was."

Okay if my heart wasn't beating fast it was now at the mention of my dad. "He has nothing to do with this, leave him out of it."

"No see you're wrong, he has a lot to do with the Circle." When she saw the confusion on my face she explained everything. "Your father was a trained assaisen for the Circle, he abandoned and turned on us just twelve years ago, he was recruted at just about your age." She checked her nails, "father like daughter I guess." Grace leaned into the wall, I could see she felt proud. "Now we're here to bring you in, hoping that your father will make an exchangment."

I licked my lips at the realization. "My life for information about the CIA."

She started ticking things off her finger, "and Gallagher blueprints, and his allegiance to the Cirlce."

Now as much as the news was shocking, and I may not know him that well, but I knew he wouldn't do all those things for my life. I shook my head, "he won't do it."

"Maybe not just for anybody, but for his daughter... well after today I'm sure he would do anything to keep his precious daughter alive." Grace got off the wall, pulling out plastic cuffs. "Now we could do this the easy way or the hard way."

I sighed, and put my wrist out. Grace looked surprised I was giving up so easly. But when she started to slip them off, I grabbed her wrists and flipped her onto the floor. While she seemed to shocked to relize what happened I kicked her in the torso and ran out of the bathroom. Thats when I saw Justin and his friends across the room. Damn I really am surrounded. I looked outside, he was only a few feet away. Thank God I was wearing converses, I ran out the door and passed him.

He followed after, about a few feet away he stopped me. "Jessica, what happened?" he held me at arms lenght.

I looked back, I knew Justin, Grace, and whoever they brought wouldn't be far. I knew they weren't going to stop till they had me. I looked back at him, Grace said it was him they wanted. They were just using me. I pushed him away and he looked shock and confused. I thought about the movie, and how the kid was adopted to be kept safe, and how he lived in a life of lives. "Why did you really leave my mom?" I asked, "was it to protect her?"

"Your mom left me, I told you that." He said looking confused, "I had nothing to protect her from."

"You're lying, thats what you do." I had to get him to hate me, so he won't follow me. "I hate you, this whole day was nothing but a joke, I'm so tired of being near you." I hate myself for hurting him like this, but I had no choice. "Just do me a favor and stay out of my life."

He took a step back, he looked more destroyed then he could possibly ever be. "That was the thing your mom ever said to me before she left."

I'm sorry, I wanted to say that, but I couldn't. I had to run, and hope he doesn't care about me enough that he'll come after me. I ran down an ally and stopped, I ran a mile from where I was. A van pulled up infront of me. Grace walked out, Justin in towe. I was so tired from the run, I couldn't even defend myself from the punch Grace gave me in the face. I fell down, I felt to tired and weak from everything.

Justin cupped his hand over my mouth, "you scream, we'll hurt you more." I froze when I saw a gun in its holister. He smirked, putting a blindfold on me. I felt the plastic cuffs on around my wrist. He stood me up and had me face the wall. "Search her for comms and stuff." I felt Grace patt me down, and gave the okay that I was clean. Justin turned me around, and slapped me hard. "Thats for making it the hard way."

* * *

><p>Joe POV<p>

I can't believe she said that, I can't believe she ran. I was walking around everywhere trying to rinf her. Roseville was a small town, but it was a big place to find someone. I'm so confused, we were having a good time, what could've happened that she got so angrey.

I sat down on a bench not knowing what to do. She could be anywhere.

"Awe whats wrong Solomon, missing your a daughter?" I looked up and saw Anne Goode standing there. I got up getting ready to defend myself. "Relax, I'm not here to fight."

"Then why are you here?"

A slick smile that I knew so well that it meant nothing good. "Your daughter has been taken into the circle custody," she said. "She will be fine for now, but if you don't come to this address she won't be." She handed me a card. "I told you twelve years ago if you ran we will find the most precious thing to you to bring you back." she started to back away, "don't show up no later then twleve, or early tommorow."

I stood there distraught. I thought this fight was over, but I guess it never ended. I started walking back to Gallagher, I had to wait till tommorw to see is was safe. I pray that she'll make it out alive.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Joe POV

She knew. I thought about the way she said she hated me. She lied. Her pupils were huge, and she was just saying anything that came to mind. I was a bit more relieved then before. Atleast I knew she didn't hate me.

Hands start rubbing my back, I look up and see Abby smiling at me worry creasing her forehead. "We'll find her I promise," Abby said.

Yeah I just told her half the story. That Jessica claimed she hated me, and that she ran away. I did not say anything about the Circle having her in their custody. I didn't want to drag Abby and her family into it. I did that to my best friend, and now his daughter is missing a dad. I close my eyes because now I'm missing a daughter. And I have a feeling I won't get her back until I agree to last thing I want.

Abby wraps her arms around me and lays her head on my back. "We'll find her."

* * *

><p>The next day, I drove around Roseville trying to look for this place. I didn't say anything to Abby. I just left her in her sister's office, kissing her for as long as I could. I knew it would be a long time before I get to see her again.<p>

When I arrive, I'm not a minute late. I park the car. I walk up to two guards who search me, they only found a gun. I don't know why I brought it, I knew they were going to take it away. They escort me inside and see Ann with my former boss. The person that made me the person I was.

"Glad you made it," Ann said. "We've been watching you," she motions at diffrent tv screens. Diffrent cameras, from diffrent parts of the town. "Just trying to make sure you weren't being followed."

I shook my head, "nobody knows I'm here." I look at my former boss, Samual Blake. We stare at each other for a long time before I ask, "What do you want?"

His greedy smile ran across his face. He turns around on his heel, "my office, alone."

I follow him into an elevator, taking us down. We were alone, but I knew if I did anything they would hurt Jessica. When the elevator gets to the last floor, we walk out and into an office.

Blake walks behind his desk, motioning for me to sit in a chair in front of him. When I don't move he says, "you follow my orders _Solomon_, or does your daughter's life not matter now?" he asks and saying my name in disgust.

I eye the chair suspicously, I sigh then I sit. The chair's automactic cuffs came around my wrists and ankels. I couldn't move. I smirk, "I thought I was your most trusted agent."

Blake smirked, "you were my best agent, but as much it hurts to say the thing that I created, turned on me." He leans forward on his desk, "knowing exactly what I do to those that do." He held up a remote and pointed it at me. "I turn on them."

I felt the strong painful jolt of eletricity run through me. He waited thirty seconds to stop it. I breathe hoarsly. I look up and wanted to wipe that grin off his face.

He walks around the desk, "you know what you do to a dog that misbehaves, because he wanted more freedom." He set his voice high on the last word. Blake walks behind the chair, "you either discipline harshly."

I knew he pressed the button again when I felt the jolt run through. This time I don't hold back on a scream, since this time it was stronger.

Thirty five seconds, till I was able to breath again.

"Or you got to bribe him with a toy he has been missing."

I did not have to look up to see you asked, "what did you do to him?" I knew it was Jessica that tried to get me to look up. "Please tell me your fine."

Jessica was pulled away when I felt the strongest jolt hit. I don't know if I screamed or not, I just know it was the shortest.

"He'll be fine," he says finally putting the remote down. "As long as he stops with the wanting to be loved and having his freedom crap," he says with a mocking smile. Blake crosses his arms, "you were always such sad pup." He gets up from the desk, "take her away I need to get my son back in the Circle."

I look over at Jessica, her face full of confusion. "What? Your son?" She looked between us. Her eyes gave me the conclusion that she saw the resemblence. She looks directly at me, "but you are not like him." I could hear the hurt from all the secrets in her voice.

"Or maybe she should stay to hear about her family history."

I hung my head low. I didn't want to see the look in Jessica's eyes. It'll just be a reminder of the look in Angie's eyes when she found out the truth.

"No, of course you didn't tell her. Just like you didn't tell Angie, that you are Isoesph Cavan's great-great-great grandson." He spreads out his arms, "and everything is yours to inherit."

"But it can't be true your last names are diffrent," Jessica said a little hopeful. If only she knew we were both praying that the truth was a lie. We both didn't want this. I didn't want this for her.

I hear him snort, and then laugh hysterically. "No, that stupid name Joesph Solomon was nothing but an aliase when he met your mother on that mission." I heard his voice go in anger, "the last time he actually didn't question his heritage." He turns back to me, "no his real name is Samual Blake II, he just changed it when he busted it out." A smug grin layed on his face, "right Junior?"

I look him straight in the eye, "don't you ever call me that." I bended foward feeling a jolt like the last one. I think tears even formed down my eyes.

"You know if you want-

"Make it stop," I shouted.

"What do you have to say?"

"Please...make it stop... f-father." I remained bending forward even after he shut it off.

Using a gun he lifted my chin up. He looked at me, taking in the tears that remained on my face. "You have become nothing but the weakest person on earth, Joseph. Its a shame because as Samual you thought nothing but to kill, not to be killed." He pulled the saftey off.

"Are you going to shoot me again," I muttered between clenched teeth.

"I only did that to save you from yourself," He raised the gun to my forehead. "Maybe if I shot you twice you would've stayed."

"Then who would've saved me from you."

"Watch it your daughter is still in the room," he stepped back. Then he struck me with his gun. "You're a pathetic excuse for a son."

I checked to make sure he didn't break my jaw. But I did feel a little bleeding on the side. I turned to the side to see Jessica's eyes go wide. Thats when I finally noticed Justin was holding her back from doing anything.

I heard him tsking, I turned back to him. "This is going to take longer then I thought." I saw him look through a folder. "I mean I was hoping to skip all these things and just get you straight back to killing again." Thats when I saw on the tab it said: Operation Discipline Junior. He turns to Jessica, "of course I know one way to skip all those." He looks back at me with an eyebrow going up. "Or would you rather she suffer first?"

I look him up and down I take a quick glance at Jessica, who was shaking her head. Atleast she didn't look angry, and I would do anything just so she wouldn't get hurt. I look back at Blake, he knew that of course. Well atleast some dads are willing to protect their child. "You get your son back, as long as she doesn't get hurt."

He shruggs, "fair enough." he gestures to Justin, "lock her up, unharmed." When we're alone again he walks to his chair and sits down.

I try to fight through the restraints. I quit and see him studying me. "How long am I going to locked up here?"

He sits back in his chair, waiting for me.

I hopelessly lean back in my chair. Somethings don't change. "What are the rules?"

He smirked, "This will be where I can always find you. You will be strapped to that chair when you come back from a mission and training. This will be where you eat and sleep, and I'll even allow you to see Jessica once a week. This will be your briefing room and where you'll debrief me on what happened. I will not remove you from my sight again." He sat back in his chair. Glorifying by the fact of having me in his sight, in this posistion. "You know the third dicipline for a dog is just to cage him or leash him to something."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Joe POV

I sat back in that chair, just staring at him. He was looking through his computer and his files that were stacked up next to him. I try moving around a little. I've been sitting here for almost two hours and I feel like was being molded to the chair.

"Uncomfortable?" he asked without turning away from the computer. "Here let me put on something you'll enjoy watching." He picks up a remote. Looking over at me he smirks when I flinch.

I was expecting to get shocked again. I clench my jaw. I've already let him get to me.

The screen in back of him turns on, and I could tell it was a camera coming from one of the cells. I squint my eyes. In one of the corners was Jessica. Her arms wrapped around her legs. I couldn't see her face, since she had it in her lap. She was unharmed as I could see, but she looked helpless.

"Just reminding you what your risking if you were to disobey me," he mused.

"I already agreed, you have me as long as she isn't harmed," I say not taking in the dark joke. "Now what is it that you want me to do exactly?"

"What I can't enjoy some quiet time with my son?" he asks mockingly. When I don't say anything he presses a button on his desk. "Ann can you come in with the files I asked for?"

A few seconds later, Ann walks in carrying a thick file. When she sees me, I hear her gulp. She slowly turns to look at Blake, "here you go sir." She sets the file down and sits in a seat next to the desk.

Blake looks through it, "lets see, good. A good mission to welcome you back." He places a disk in his computer and power point starts playing.

"The governor of Virgina will be having his annual gala tomorrow night," Ann starts to say.

"Let me guess you want me to kill the governor," I say it as a statement. I held up a finger, "or is it the wife this time."

Ann presses a button and a picture comes up. I taken a little aback. The target was an CIA agent. "The gala will be a room full rich, politicians, and our favorite the CIA agents." A curl went up her lip, "they're more of a challenge."

I look away. She stole those words from me. "Why is he important?"

"He suspects three of our agents, and we can't risk their cover. But they are obligated to get you and Ann in," Blake answers my question.

* * *

><p>I head up an elevator in a hotel with Ann. The hotel that we are preparing the mission is not far from where the gala is. I walk into the room, seeing someone at computers and a guard by the bed. But it was who was on the bed the got me annoyed.<p>

Jessica sat on the bed, hands tied behind her, and gagged.

"Just making sure you don't do anything stupid," Ann said. "Blake ordered that you are not to speak to her till after you completed the mission." Ann points to the door next to us, "come on you need to get ready."

I give Jessica a reassuring look before heading for the room.

* * *

><p>Jessica POV<p>

Once he comes back out of the room, he is wearing a tux. Ann starts trying to make sure the red marks from the restraints yesterday don't show. At least you could barely see them. She starts fixing his bow tie, as he mindlessly stands there. As if he was ready to do what Blake told him to. I see Ann stick a comms unit in his tie. Or was it a tracker. I couldn't tell.

Ann gets a box from the drawer and takes a needle out. She shows it to him, "now all you have to do is get him alone and stick this in his neck." She explained so calmly, like it was nothing.

But I saw his face and he looked too pained to do this.

I muffle a cry, trying to get him to change his mind. Please don't do this, I wanted to shout.

He sighs when he looks at me, but he turns away without saying anything. Instead he whispers something to Ann, she nods. He walks over and pulls the gag off of me. "I'm sorry but I have to do this."

"No, this isn't you. You are not him. You are Joe Solomon, my dad." I look up at him sadly, "please don't do this."

"Ten seconds," Ann says.

He brushes my hair back and steps back. "I'm sorry, but your dad has to go do something to help you." He kisses the top of my head, "I'll be back, promise," he whispers softly.

I see Ann link her arm in his, "come on Joe we have to get to the gala."

We don't say anything else to each other. I watch him leave the room, praying that there being another way out of here.

* * *

><p>Joe POV<p>

Ann lets me go once we get to the gala. I have an hour before I have to start anything, so I walk around avoiding anyone I know. Well it worked until I heard her.

"Joe?" I turn around and see Abby. She was wearing purple ball. She looked so beautiful. It hurt knowing I have to leave and lie to her. "What are you doing here? Is Jessica okay?"

I bit my lip, "Jessica is with me. I found her, she is at the hotel room." I took her hand, "its just we made plans to come and I didn't want you to show up alone." I don't want to leave you alone, I thought when I look through her eyes.

"And she is okay with that?"

I shrugged, "yeah, she didn't know what happened to her the other night. I found her and we decided to get out of Roseville for a few days, sorry for not calling."

Abby shook her head, "its fine, I only came because the agents here begged me to come." She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me close, "I'm just glad you're alright."

I smiled and embraced her. I buried my face in her hair, trying to forget everything.

"Oh Joe there you are?"

My eyes widened when I looked up. It was him coming our way. I wrapped my arms more tightly. Please don't take her away too, I thought.

Blake smirked at us, "hey son, and who is this lovely lady?"

Abby looked at me confused, "son?"

I sigh, 'Abby this is my... father," I say as I struggle to admit it.

Abby blinks, and turns to him. "oh I'm sorry I didn't know," she said. She holds out her hand, "I'm Abby his girlfriend."

Blake takes her hand, "Its okay, my son doesn't talk about me much I'm sure." He kisses the top of her hand, all while I have my hand on her waist. I was so ready if he did anything. "I'm Samuel Solomon, and may I say you are a beautiful woman." He pulls her out of my grasp, "may I dance with you?"

Abby looks at me, to see if I was okay with it.

I look between my love's sweet face, and his manipulating one. "Just don't do anything stupid, dad."

He smirks and pulls Abby to the dance floor.

I watch them for two songs till Abby comes back. I out my arms around her, embracing her. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she says her head on my shoulder. "You know you and your dad look a lot alike, except of course you have green and he has blue eyes." She looks up at me, "but I like your eyes more." She starts pulling me to the dance floor. When we're there, she looks at my bow tie. "Oh it got messed up," she started fixing it. She pats my shoulder, "actually this place is loud, can we go someone alone." Without a response we were already in the gardens of the governor's mansion. She turns to me kissing me softly. "Now about your dad?"

I shook my head, "lets no-

"I know who he is," she looks down. "I've known who you were for the last three months...Samuel." She goes through her clutch and takes out a ring. "I found this and all your files when we stayed at your lake house. You might want to get that trap door fixed." I could see tears forming in her eyes, "I've been wanting to ask, were all those I love yous a lie too?"

I grabbed her and held her tightly, "no I would never lie to you about that." I cupped her face in my hand, "I will always love you." I kissed her forehead, "please just call me Joe. I buried Samuel Blake years ago." And I don't plan on him coming back. "Please just don't look at me like that."

"Is this why Angie left you?"

"Yeah," I say cupping her face. "I'm sorry, for lying to you. I just didn't want to bring up the past again." I press my forehead to hers.

"Joe!" It was Blake who shouted my name. "I need you for something."

"You're going to-

"I don't want to," I say. "I don't have a choice." I kiss her forehead, "I want to tell you everything but I can't, I have to go." I kiss her deeply, "stay here and don''t try to help, please." I stepped back getting the last image of Abby. She looked beautiful, but so hurt. I hated myself for doing that to her. "I love you, don't forget that."

"I love you too," she nodded tears falling down her cheek.

* * *

><p>Jessica sat next to me in the SUV. Her head on my lap. I closed my eyes. Everything happened so fast. Saying good-bye to Abby, assainating the agent with Blake beside me the whole time, and jumping into the car. We've driven for four hours. I wanted sleep, but I needed to watch if they did anything. I knew they were taking us somewhere else, we didn't take this long to get to the gala.<p>

"We're almost there?" Ann said next to me. "Just close your eyes."

I looked at her spectically, "just because I'm doing jobs for you guys doesn't mean I'm going to trust you."

Ann shrugged.

It wasn't till ten minutes later that I saw a jet in front of us. I sighed, they were taking us as far away. I took Jessica in my arms and carried her to the jet. Blake in front of us. Once we were inside, I placed Jessica in chair, placing my coat over her. I saw her eyes open a slit.

"Your eyes are so baggy, get some sleep," she said.

I shake my head, "no its okay, I'll be fine. You sleep." I said fighting my eyes to stay open. I brushed her hair and didn't stop till her eyes closed. I lay my head down for five seconds. When I look up it was dawn. I saw someone kicking my shoe, and Jessica being carried by a guard. "Put... her down."

Someone stood me up, "you're much to tired to be carrying her anyways, just doing you a favor son." He turned to someone, "the isolation room is ready right?" when his question was answered he ordered, "then put him there."

My eyes close, I was too tired to do anything.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Jessica POV

I sat in the bed of my cell. It wasn't like the cell back in Roseville. The walls were steel, and so was the floor. It had a normal door, with a small window. One good thing about it was that it had its own lights. Bad news I can't see outside. I havn't seen my dad since we left the gala last night. Yeah I'm finally accepting the fact he is my dad. But that doesn't mean thats what I'll call him.

The door opens, and in walks Justin. Nevermind, the bad news is I still have to see him.

"I thought your job was just to get me," I said. "Now I still have to see your ugly face?"

Justin walks up to, he reaches behind me and pulls my hair back. "Watch it, Blake put me in charge of you." Great. Justin lets go of my hair and says, "he wants me to take you to your dad, so hurry up."

I rub the back of my head and get up. Leaving the coat my dad gave me last night. I follow Justin. Pass the training room we go into an elevator. I see Justin press the basement floor button. I cringe, why are they keeping him all the way down there.

We walk out and walk down a long hallway before turning a corner. Thats when I see a giant glass cube with airholes, a dresser, and a bed. My eyes widend when I see dad inside of it and Blake on the other side.

"His personal jail cell," Justin joked.

I glare at him. I look back at dad and sigh. At least he wasn't strapped to that horrific chair this time.

"What are you talking about?" I heard my dad ask.

Blake was about to say something, but when he saw us he smirked. "Oh look Jessica is here," he said. Blake slides a thick file through what looks like a mail slot. "You may need this to understand." He turns to Justin and me, "leave us three."

Usually after Justin leaves a room, I'm able to breathe. But seeing Blake I'm not sure I could.

"Come here sweetie, I think you have something to tell your father."

I cringe when he calls me 'sweetie'. I notice my dad's jaw set. I don't think he likes the way Blake spoke to me. I slowly walk closer, but keep my distance.

"Go ahead, look at it," he orders.

Dad takes the file, and starts skimming through it. After a few quiet seconds, my dad shakes his head. "These are fake."

"Oh really?" he smirks and walks behind me. "You don't believe anything on that file?" He doesn't wait for dad to answer, "Jessica tell him the truth, tell him the places you raided, the people you killed, chaos that your responsible for." I could feel his eyes boring into my back, "tell him that The Cirlce of Cavan will always be apart of our family."

I look up and see my dad looking straight at me. He was waiting for the truth. This was why I didn't get mad at him for keeping his secrets, because I did too. I guess we're more alike then I thought.

I open my mouth, it took awhile for something to come out. "I was recruited over a year ago into the Circle." Tears start to form when I see dad looking disappointed. "I am responsible for hundreds of lives, dozens of plane crashes, lost count on fire to cover up Circle tracks, and I think my mom was killed because she found out." I hug myself and mouth, "I'm sorry."

I know Blake was feeling pround when my dad's face dropped. I heard him step back, "well I'll leave you two alone," I could hear the smugness in his voice.

Once we're alone I fall to my knees and all the tears come out. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," it was all that could come out.

"Jess," I hear him whisper my nickname. I look up. He doesn't look that disappointend, but still upset. "Come over here and explain to me, I'd go over there but..." he knocked on the glass and smiled. While I walk over there he asks, "did you get your inhaler?"

How was he making this situtation so light. I shook my head anyways, "I dropped it when Justin napped me."

I hear mutter a curse word. "I guess I'll have to ask to get one." Once I sat next to him, my back to the glass, he asked. "Now what happened? How did you even get in here?"

"My mom was in the CIA, so she was always going somewhere to save people. While I was stuck home going to school, doing nothing. On top of that I wanted to know who my dad was. It was in school where I met Justin. It was three months after we were going out that he mentioned The Circle, told me they stop things from happening, and that they could help me find you." I wiped a tear away. "After I finished training, I searched files after files. It helped that I had my birth cirtificate, so I searched your name in CIA files. I found out you were teaching at Gallagher."

I turn to him, "I just wanted to see you in person. My mom would tell me you didn't know I was even born, and that you wouldn't even care about anything but yourself."

"She said those things to protect you from me, because of the Circle," he said. He looked like he was confessing this time. "She did leave me, that is the truth. But she left because she found out who Joe Solomon really was."

"But your name was on my birth cirtificate?" I stated confused.

"Thats because it was Joe Solomon that got her pregnant. And she probably thought that I wasn't going by that name anymore." He looks back at me, meeting my eyes. "I just wish I knew."

"But you are still calling yourself Joe-

"I won't go back to Samuel," he interupptes. Suddenly I was able to see through his eyes a young man struggling to get out of a family business, he didn't want to be apart of. "And I need to get you the hell out of here."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what?"

I bite my lip before asking. "If I had told you what was going on, what would you have done?"

Dad looks down thinking about it. "I would've hidden you and made sure that Justin and his friends would've been taken into custody." He looks at me, "and I would have done anything to keep you safe."

I look away. I should have trusted him and told him everything. Now he is stuck in a deal with a man and a family name he doesn't even want. "I'm sorry it's my fault you're stuck in there."

He only shrugged, "it was a matter of time before he came up with something else to get me here." He peered back at my file, "I'm more worried about you."

"Don't worry I don't want this either. I snuck away to Gallagher one day and you were at same game with the school. I remember seeing Abby with you and you guys were holding hands giving kisses, I got kind of mad at you."

He nodded, "you thought you were could get me and your mom back together?"

I nod back, "something like that." Lean back against the glass, "Justin found me that night, and started yelling at me." I shudder, "thats when the beatings began and I found out the Circle wasn't what I thought it was. After that night I wanted out."

"I'm sorry," I heard him say behind me.

"About?"

"Not being on the otherside of this glass and being able to kick Justin's ass."

I grin at the rhyme he made. "I wish the samething too."

"Too bad wishes don't come true," a haughty and annoying voice says.

I turn around and see Justin standing there. Both my dad and me get up. Knowing time was up for us to talk.

"I would love to see you fight me," Justin says.

My dad smirks, "get me out and you will."

Justin comes up to me and grabs my arm. "As much as I would like to I can't, I have to take Jessica back to her cell." He yanks me to the corner and I could see him glareing at Justin. "Now say bye bye Jessica, you won't be seeing him till next week."

I turn to him and see him nodding the truth. "I'll be fine, don't worry."

Yeah right, I thought as Justin takes me back to the cell. "What are they going to do to him?" I ask once we're there.

Justin shrugs, "train him or break him. Depends on the bosses mood."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Jessica POV

I sat in the back of the jet plane. Sitting on a bench, hands cuffed behind me, gagged, with my feet tied together. I have no idea whats going on behind the curtain, and I'm really hungry. The only thing I'm aware of is the fact that we are in Germany. Yeah my life is great. The only thing that made it worse was the fact Justin was playing angry birds on his phone, and would yell "yes!" everytime he won. Seriously what did I see in him? I mean I've been worried sick about my dad for the last two weeks, and I had to spend everyday with my ex-boyfriend. Man, Blake just enjoys torchering people.

"We moved her to the back," I heard someone behind the curtain say.

"Why?" I was a bit relieved to hear my dad's voice. But he sounded a little annoyed.

Ann walked through the curtain first, she nodded to Justin. Queing him that- Thank God- his shift was over. "She tried escaping," she explained while my dad walked through. Boy did he look mad when he saw me. I just wonder who was he angry with. "The guards tried not to harm her, but she made that impossible since she fought back." She crossed her arms, "take this as a warning, but next time if she tried that stunt again you know Blake won't hesistate to break that deal."

He looks at me, his eyebrows cringing together. "I know," is the only thing he says. They don't say anything else to each other. Ann leaves after she gives him the key to the cuffs. He bends down to un-cuff me and then sits down where Justin was. "Do I want to know what your plan was?"

I untie my legs while answering him, "it wasn't a plan as much as it was a spontanious move."

He blinked looking annoyed again. "Jessica, what did I tell you before leaving."

I look up at the ceiling, "to make a run for it after?" I say trying to make a joke out of it. But it didn't look like a joke to him.

"I said don't do anything stupid, which you automatically did." He put his head in his hands. The third mission didn't seem like an easy one. Dad looked back at me, "do you like defying me?"

"No," I say feeling small.

"Well, it seems you like getting a kick out of it."

"I'm sorry, I was trying to get help."

"Well don't!" I jumped back when he yelled. "I don't need to be out there worried enough about you, and come back and find out you tried to escape. On top of that when Blake hears about you he won't take it lightly. And if you do it again, he won't hesitate to kill you." He rubbed his forehead, "he doesn't like outsiders knowing his secrets."

"What will he do now?"

My dad shrugged, "punish you." He bit his thumb nail, "and I think I know how he is going to do it."

I leaned back against the door, imaginning the pain I'm going to feel. I look back up and finally notice the lines creasin his forehead. More than there usually is. Something happened back there. "Dad what happened on the mission?"

He looked down and his eyes turned watery. "Abby happened." He didn't look back up when he told what happened. "She found me, and tried to talk me into coming with her. I told her I couldn't, but she kept following after me. If I didn't do something the Cricle would've gotten her too. So I fought her in an allyway, she didn't fight me as hard. So when I had her on the ground I shot her in the leg before making a run for it." A guilty look crosses his face, "I waited in a building watching for her partners to find her."

I bit my lip. This isn't right. The Circle is making him hurt everyone. This has to stop. I got up and sat next to him, he wrapped his arm around me and smoothed my hair down. I give him a small hug. He hugs me back, and I could still tell my father his there. But for how long will I have Joe Solomon before Samuel Blake becomes my father. I look up and whisper, "we need to get out of here.

* * *

><p>Joe POV<p>

We were taken to the traiing room after we returned to HQ. Jessica right behind me. I kept turning around and seeing her face full of fear. She wouldn't admit it, but I could tell. If only she knew I was more scared than she was. I predicted what Blake would do to her knowing what it was like to be punished under his hand. He won't care about the deal, since it was Jessica who broke the rule not me. He won't kill her, he still needs her to keep me here. To keep me under control.

I see Blake coming down with two other guards and Ann. I block his view of Jessica. That won't stop him from hurting her, but I could at least try to protect her. Blake walks up to me and asks me to move.

When I don't he asks his guards to move me. "Wait a sec and listen first," I ask. I take a glance at Jessica and then back at him. "Let me take her place, punish me instead."

He looked like he was considering the idea. He nods his head, "bind the girl."

"What?" I asked.

They take Jessica and tie her hands behind her and place her in the middle of the room.

I shake my head knowing what he wants. "I won't do it, I won't harm my own daughter."

Blake looks at me, while Jessica questions, "Do what?" Her voice full of fear. Blake smirks "Very well, someone get me a gun-

"No!" I shout. I nod, "I'll do it." I slowly walk up to Jessica. "Please forgive me," I whisper. I had to do what I promised her I wouldn't do. I had to harm her, and do it for a minute. I force my hand to lift up, and it makes conact with Jessica's cheek.

* * *

><p>"Time!" I heard Blake shout.<p>

I quickly stop. It was only a minute but it felt like hours. I looked at the damange I done. Jessica cringing on the floor, because of me. First I shoot Abby, now bruised Jessica all over. The real family I have and I hurt them. I bend down on my knees and examine the bruises, even that black eye. I shudder and I Jessica shaking under me. I couldn't tell if she was crying since her eye was swollen completly closed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-

Her swollen lip that was cut on the corner moves, "its okay." I untie her and rub her arm. Seeing my own finger prints on them. "I-I'll... be f-fine." She struggles to pick her head up, but I gently put it down.

I turn around and see Blake with a smug grin. I glare at him and at Ann who just looks at Jessica. When she makes eye-contact with me, she flinches. I turn back around and lift Jessica slowly in my arms. I cringe getting a full view of the damange I did to her face. I felt like throwing up. Last thing I wanted to do was hurt my daughter. The worst part everything Justin ever did to her was nothing compared to this.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Yes, so now we know Joe has a psychoatic father. I hope this wasn't to much for any of you and if it was let me know. Tell me what you think, seriously even if you didn't like the chapter let me know. Just review it please. Oh those who will continue to read thank you, and I will try to get it up every Monday or Wensday. So please Review I like getting those and seeing what people think seriously I do. <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Joe POV

I wake up two days later in a safe house. Well more specfically the Circle's safe house. They decided to move us here and give me a few days to relax, but that doesn't mean we aren't being watched. Even if they were a mile a way, I could make out the silhoutes of the gaurds in the forest through the window. I look over at the bed next to me and see Jessica still sleeping. Her brusies were starting to fade, her eye was starting to heal, and the cut on her lip was almost invisible. But even then I still feel horrible just looking at them, knowing I caused it.

I sigh and get off the bed heading for the kitchen. It was 7:30 and the sun was starting to reach the sky; always been an early bird, or maybe it was the fact I couldn't sleep. I start looking around for some ceral and milk.

"Woah don't you need some sleep." I turn around and see Ann sitting in a chair eating a doughnut from Dukin' Doughnuts. She pushes the box and a cup of coffee across the table. "Breakfest?" she asks like if she wasn't invovled in anything wrong. When I don't take it she frowns, "really Joe you need to take care of yourself, why don't you go back to sleep."

"Why don't you just leave me alone," I mumble as I sit down across from her. "What do you want anyways?"

Ann shrugs, "just trying to catch up with an old friend." She gives a small smile, "you know you were the only real friend I had in this whole thing."

"Wish I could say the samthing about you," I look at her accusingly. She looks away from my gaze knowing full well what she did. "Do you know I could've raised Jessica if you hadn't told Angie the truth. She wouldn't have left me."

She smacks her lips, "well at least you got to raise Zach. You see him more than I do, and I'm his mother." Ann looks at me and I can see her eyes water, "how is he?"

"Better than if he was with you, and if you leave the Circle you could see him everyday." I said that last part as if hoping she would make that decision.

Ann rolls her eyes, "oh yeah cause that turned out fine for you. Anyways I'm sure since the Circle is after Cammie he probably hates me." It was her turn to glare at me accusingly, "of course that was what you taught him, to follow in your footsteps and to hate his ancestry."

I take the coffee and start drinking it finally. I need the energy to argue with this woman. "Zachery Blake-Goode is only related to me by law he doesn't need to be apart of the Circle, he has a choice don't take that away from him. And the only reason why I put my name on the birth cirtificate was to save you from Blake." I look away from Ann cause it looked like I just punched her in the stomanch several times, and I wasn't enjoying it.

Let's just say Zach was a son of a man that Ann had to seduce on a mission. When Ann found out she was pregnant she told me first. I remembered she was scared, and it wasn't of Blake's wrath if he found out she wasn't being careful on those missions. It was of losing her baby. Even after five suggestions to get an abortion and the fact her life was on the line, and she still wanted to have Zach. We hid the pregnancy for five months, those months before she showed I was really protective of her. Then one day something happened and she had to go see the doctor. Blake wasn't happy when he found out and I knew Ann wouldn't be finding Zach in his crib the morning after his brith. I had to help a friend, so I told him that he was mine.

Then everything changed in a year: I was engaged to Ann, I had Zach as a son- who I do love like one and hope he's fine, and I would soon be taking over the Cricle. I mean everything in my life had to do with the Circle, everything in my life ran around the Cricle. Then one day I had to go on a seduction mission, and thats how I met Angie. And she was diffrent, and I liked it. I kept seeing her behind everyone's back, even Ann didn't know where I was. After I met Angie thats when I wanted to change my life. Be out in the field like her but not with the Circle, for once I was making a decison for myself. And seeing Zach as a son I wanted that for him too, which is why his last name now is only Goode.

I look back at Ann, and asked her the question I've been wanting to know for years. "Why did you tell Blake about Angie?"

Ann looked at me in the eye, "because I was jelous. You were going to leave the Circle for her, you were going to leave me and Zach."

I shook my head, "I wasn't going to leave yo-

"Let me finish," Ann said interuppting me. "You weren't going to go through with the marriage because you would've done it as a favor not because you loved me." I could see the tears coming back as she was confessing. "But I loved you, Joe. You were my only friend and she was going to take that from me."

I looked away, thinking about where Angie ended up. "You killed her," I accused.

Ann shook her head, she reached for my hand but I moved out of the way. "When I saw her feelings in me stirred up, because even if she didn't end up with you I felt like she still won. You still left, and you took Zach with you, and I ended up by myself because of her. But even after that and the orders from Blake to shoot her, I couldn't, because I thought you would never forgive me if I did. And the only thing I wanted to do was apologize for all those years."

I sigh and take her hand, holding it like I did the night she cried in my arms after finding out she was pregnant. I met eye-contact with her, "I forgive you, Ann. And you were wrong, I would've stayed in contact with you and Zach. You were my best friend, you should've known I do anything for you. And I did love you just not the same way I loved Angie."

"Or Abby."

"Yeah, or Abby," I say very sadly. I cleared my thoughts, I didn't want to think of that last image of Abby. Watching her being carried away because I shot her in the leg. Why is it that everyone I love gets hurt because of me? Even when I wasn't trying I still ended up hurting my best friend growing up. "Look if you care about me still you'll do me the favor and get Jessica out of this mess."

Ann sighed, "I can't make promises, but I'll try. And just because we're friends again doesn't mean you can trust. You know how high up I am in the Circle."

I nod my head slowly, "I understand."

A phone ringing came from her pocket, I let her hands go and sit back in the chair. "Yes," she answeres in her serious tone. She nods her head and looks at me with wide eyes, "Okay bring her in." She hangs up and stands up from the chair, "Joe please don't be mad at me, this isn't my idea... but come with me outside."

I follow without hesistating, I wanted to see what would make her so upset. But when I walk out to the field I see two men, one of them carrying something or someone. When we get closer my heart starts to panic as I recognize that black hair covering her face. I run up to them, "Abby!," I shout. The man carrying her pretty much tosses her into my arms, and I slowly lay her on the ground. I support her head with my arm while I use my other one to move the hair out of her face. She had a few cuts on her face but nothing bad. Her arms looked fine, although judging by her breathing she had a few broken ribs, and of course her thigh was wrapped in gauze.

"We found her lurking around the forest," said one of the men. "Said she was looking for someone, almost believed till she took out a gun."

I rubbed my thumb against her cheek, I really wanted to know how she found us here. I also wanted to know why she was here with a bad leg. "You were supposed to getaway, not come to where the trouble was."

Abby struggled to get a hand against mine, "I couldn't leave you after that."

I smiled a little. I'll admit I was happy to see her. I lowered my head and kissed her forehead. I looked back at Ann with pleading eyes, "whats going to happen to her?"

Ann waved the two men away, "We'll discuss this inside."

I nodded lifting Abby off the ground and followed Ann into the cabin. I lay Abby on the couch and put a blanket over her. I sat on my knees, "just rest for now." I kissed her deeply on the lips, my hand running through her hair. After I parted I sat down holding Abby's hand. I turn to Ann, "so what happens now?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: lol Cliffhanger I know how you guys just love that. Anyways I hope you guys like these last few chapters I'm sure the plot is messy, and I apologize for that. But I still hope you guys are still enjoying it. Anyways on another note I will update every Monday or Wensday. I am also still writing that Titanic story so if you love the movie go check it out. And if you would like to read another story of mine that I'm starting that is not fanfiction then go to and look up the story Wings of a Wanted Princess, and if you have an account feel free to comment. Now don't worry I will finish this story and the Titanic one, and maybe start a new one after GG4 comes out. Who knows. So Review please I really enjoy those, it feels great to get feedback and hear what you have to say. =)<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Jessica POV

I slowly get up my body still aching a little from two days ago. I strech trying to get myself to wake up a little more. I walk out of the room and see dad by the couch. "Feeling better?" I heard him whisper to someone.

A hand comes from the couch and hands him a glass of water. "A little bit, but I'll be fine." A head from the couch leans up and I could tell it was a woman. She puts her hand on his face and kisses him gently. "I missed you."

Dad holds on to her hand and presses it against his cheek. Seeing that look on his face I knew it was Abby, and wondered what the heck was she doing here? "I missed you too." I was about to close the door feeling like I was spying on something I shouldn't. What I was trying to do was get back inside the room without being noticed, but I guess thats hard to do considering my dad is a trained operative. Dad bites his lip as he looks at me, and I kind of no why.

I noticed he has been scared to touch me, much less be in the same room as me. I don't blame him, I mean I'm the advertisment that says what he is capable of doing. Too bad I'm not afriad of him. It's not like he set out to hurt me. It was all Blake's fault, and just to think he is my grandfather. I shudder at the thought. And my dad saw it and thought it was meant for him.

He bends down and kisses Abby's forehead, "I'll be back I just need some air." Dad gets up and makes eye contact with me. "There are some doughnuts in the cabenit," he says to me. And without waiting for me to say anything he leaves to go sit outside.

I let out a big sigh. I don't wait for Abby to say anything, I just make my outside. I see him leaning against the railing of the porch and peering out to the forest. I'm pretty sure he started counting how many guards were out there. It looked like they doubled over time. I look back at him and stand next to him. "Dad."

He cringes, "why are you starting to call me that now?" He shakes his head, "now after everything I'm putting you through?"

I put my hand on his arm, grateful that I was wearing a jacket so he can't see up my arm. Dad moves his arm away from under me. "Because your my dad."

"I'm nothing but the person that fathered you."

A pain went through my body. I tried holding back the tears. "Why are you taling like that?" my voice chokes a little.

I could tell he tried looking at me, but then looked away. "Get inside you're going to catch a cold, and I can't look at you without..." he shok his head not finishing the sentence.

"Without?" I prompted.

"Without thinking I'm no better then my father," he says a bit harshly. Dad makes a quick glance at me. "Would you get inside your shaking like crazy," he says in that same tone.

"I'm shaking because I'm trying not to cry, and would you stop talking to me like that." I say in the same tone and attitude as him.

I sullenly regret it as his face gets tense. "You know I am getting sick of your attitude towards me," he says as he turns to look at me. "I am asking you to get inside can you listen and do that. can you understand I don't want to look at you right now and that I want to be alone at the momment." He points at the door and I can feel is voice was going to start rising. "The woman I love and my daughter are being kept hostage, just so I can stay in the Circle. Within the last two weeks I've killed, shot Abby, and worse beat you. So can you please go inside because I'm under a lot of stress."

I was about to say something, but then is face softened. I sighed, "if it's any costellation, I always thought you were way better than Blake. When it was you punching me, I made myself think it was Blake; because I knew you would never do that." I rubbed my arms and headed inside, but not before seeing a car pull up.

Dad grabbed me by the arm so tight that I couldn't really feel it. "Get inside the room and don't come out till he is gone," he says pushing me through the door.

Once I was inside the cabin I noticed dad was still out there. I turn to Abby who kept asking who was there? I answered her and tried helping her up to get to the room. But it was to late someone grabbed me by the waist and sat me down on a chair. Whoever it was gagged me, put a gun to my head, and held me down. I looked over at Abby and saw they did the same thing to her.

I saw dad behind Blake, and his expression made him look more older than he was. Blake walked around the living room, and looked at me and Abby as if we were trophies. I wanted to punch him in the jaw, but someone pushed me down when I was trying to get up. Blake noticed and got down on one knee. He placed grabbed my jaw and squeezed it hard. It did hurt but I tried not to show it. "It seems you need to teach your daughter how to sit still again." Blake stood up and stood in front of my dad. "Why don't you give her five more punches in the jaw, maybe then she won't be able to have such an attitude."

Dad peered over at me, and shook his head. "I'm not hitting my kid again."

"Richard," Blake said.

The guy in back of me now was facing me. He took his gun and slapped me across the forehead with it. My head was pounding and my vision blurred. Dad came to my side and pressed a cloth against my head. "You're fine, you'll be fine." He kept repeating to me. My cleared a little as he took my hand and made me press the cloth to my forehead. He walked back to Blake, "I won't hit her." He points to him accusingly, "I want you to stop using her like that."

"She belongs to me, she has since she joined the Circle." Blake cocks his head to the side, "whether you like that idea or not."

Thats when one minute my dad was going to punch him, and the next Blake has dad's arm behind him. And judging his face, he was in major pain. "I'd think twice before doing that again." Blake moved his arm which looked like it was causing more pain. He threw dad on the floor and turned back around.

Dad nodded at Abby who was struggling to get to his side. "I'm fine Abby, don't worry." He got up and turned to Blake, "so why are you here?"

"I've come to give you a choice." He turns around and eyes me and Abby again. "It seems that I have everything that you hold dear, and I'm sure you want me to let them both go." He turns to dad with a smug look. "But you know how much fun it is to hold hostages."

Dad looked over at me and got up and walked over. "Where are you getting at?" he asked checking my cut. His hands were shaking, and knew he only came here to calm down.

"I called up the CIA, told them I had one of their agents. I actually might have mentioned the truth about my son." Blake knew he had my dad's attention when he put a clean cloth down. I saw my dad lose all his freedom through is eyes. "I told them about Jessica, but they'll let her go if we return her safely." He met eyes with me, and new hope sprung up. "Of course I told them I will let one of them go, but you make that choice."

Dad looked between me and Abby. His girlfriend or his daughter. "How do I know nothing will happen to them?"

"You can drive them to where they plan to be picked up."

He looked pained having to choose one of us to go. He looked at Abby as if asking for help. She nodded at him. Damn I wish I knew what they were thinking. He looked at Blake. "You swear nothing will happen to either of them."

Blake nodded and raised his hand as if he were taking an oath. "I swear."

"Jessica, I want it to be Jessica who goes."

* * *

><p>Joe POV<p>

I drove the van to an empty car parking garage. I headed up to the thrid floor. When I reach it I see Agent Edward Townsend standing by a Ford Escape by himself. I park the car a great distance away. I unbuckle myself and look in the back to see Jessica. She looked so upset. "I'm not going," I heard her mumble. I could tell she was crying from her eyes being so red. Its amazing how just a couple of months ago she didn't even want to be in the same room as me, much less the same building. And now she didn't even want to leave my side. "They're going to put me in foster care."

"Edward his an old friend of mine, I'll make him promise to let you stay with Rachel." She doesn't say anything so I get out of the car and open up the back door. I pull out a handkerchief so she could wipe her eyes. I check her cut under the bangage. "Blake is going to keep hurting you, and I can't have that."

"But why would you choose me over her?"

I smoothed out her hair. "If you ever have children you'll understand." I help her out and walk with her. I stop, making myself a few feet from Edward. I push Jessica gently and she walks sadly. Edward gave out his hand for her, but she stopped. Suddenly I see Jessica running back to me with her arms wrapped around my waist. I hear her sobs, and embrace her as well. "This is for the best," I say as I kiss her forehead. I look at her face, and see my eyes, and my chin. I see my daughter. And because she is my daughter I have to let her go. I embrace her one last time and whisper I love you.

"I love you too," she says with a tight hug.

I look up and see Edward looking away. He looked a bit guilty. I nudged Jessica to go, and this time she did go. Edward greeted her and put her in the back of the car. He walked closer to me and said. "I'm sorry for doing this."

I nodded, "I know." I look to see Jessica peering out the window. "Just please take her to Gallagher Academy and let her stay with Rachel. Don't let them put her in the fasoter system."

"I'll see what I can do, promise that much." Edward looked around guilty and then back at me. "They still have Abby?"

I nodded, "he would only let one of them go."

"We'll try to get her out." Edward looked down. "Look I'm sorry I have to this to you but its only protocol." He looked over toward the entrace and three cars came in surrounding us. "When we heard about who you were, we knew we had to have you under arrest."

"I know," I said. Someone screeched on through a microphone, telling me to get down on my hands and knees. Which I did as I saw Jessica getting out of the car.

"What are you doing?" she asked as someone put handcuffs on me. Edward was trying his best to calm her down. "I thought you were his friend. Why are they doing this?"

Two men were leading me to the car and I looked at Jessica. "I'll be fine sweetie, get in the car." I gave her a reassuring look, "I'll be fine."

Edward pulled her back into the car. But she wouldn't let him. Not till they put me in the back of a truck and pulled away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay please review if you like it, please. And don't worry Abby will be fine. And I will update next week, so please review this. BTW I am writing a story on not fanfiction and the story is called wings of a wanted princess, profile picture is of Jack and Rose. =)<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Jessica POV

"What are you doing?" I asked yelling at Townsend. "If he doesn't get back they'll kill Abby." I pointed to the car. "I'm pretty sure that car is bugged."

Townsend looked at the agents who were blocking the van my dad was in. He looks back at me. "Are you sure?"

"If you were the leader of the Circle wouldn't you put a tracker on your son and keep someone he cares about so he'll come back?"

Townsend nodded in a agreement. He looked back at the agents. "You check him, and you check the car."

They split up as one pulled out dad from the van. He took out a detetor to search for any bugs. When he finishes the agent shakes his head. "He's clean."

"Yeah but the car isn't." Said the other agent coming back to us.

Townsend looked back at dad. "Did you know about this?"

Dad nodded then shrugged. "I knew you wouldn't listen to me, and that Jessica would tell you soon." He looked at me as he said my name. "Look the only thing we can do to make sure Abby is fine is if I go back." He looked back at the car. "I'm pretty sure Blake is checking to see where I'm at."

"I can't just let you go." Townsend said. "The director of both MI6 and CIA will kill me."

My dad looked like he was contemplating something. "Call up Blake, tell him you have me and that you want to make a trade." He was breathing very strongly. All he wanted to do was get everyone he loved to saftey. That of course came at a price.

I opened my mouth to say something, but my dad gave me a look and I closed it. I looked over at Townsend was he really going to do this?

"For Abby's sake," Dad said.

Townsend pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Yes, Director Geller I have custody of Joe Solomon and information that the life of Agent Cameron is in danger. He propases we should do a trade." Townsend was slient for a momment before he hung up. "He said that he'll make a negotiation with Blake, but in the mean time he wants the both of you in custody."

Dad sighed and nodded. He looked back at me then at Townsend. "Make sure she is taken care of." He said before the agents put him back in the van.

I got inside the back of the car just wishing everything will go fine.

Of course the car ride with Townsend was a little awekard. He kept asking if I was hungry or thirsty. "I don't have to bring you in yet and can grab you something to eat."

I didn't say anything I just slumped back in the chair. A few minutes later Townsend stopped asking and didn't say a word to me till we got to the CIA HQ. It was only because I looked worried at the van my dad was in kept going.

"Don't worry they're taking him to a diffrent part of the facility."

"The prison?"

Townsend sighed, "detention room."

I bit my lip as I was escorted to a room. It looked as small as my cell but nicer. The bed was bigger and looked comftotrable to sit in. And the lighting was bright but not intimadating, I didn't feel like I was an experiment in a lab. And this one had a bullet proof window that lead outside and a phone. Best of all it had a bathroom a dresser. I could finally get out of these clothes.

"You can stay in here until Rachel comes to get you." Townsend said and pointed to the phone. "If you need anything I'm on speeddial."

"How long will I be here?"

"Just till things are settled and when the director says the okay."

A part of me wanted to ask what he meant and another part just made my mouth stay close.

"Before I go is there anything you need?"

I shook my head and then stopped. "I have asthma and I lost my inhaler. And just let my dad know that I'm fine."

Townsend nodded and closed the door behind him.

I walked to the bathroom and stripped away my clothes. I got into the shower and let the water melt my knots away. After I got out I took out the jeans and a sweatshirt that was in the dresser. I sat on the bed soon after and cried myself to sleep. It wasn't until I heard the door open did I wake up. I looked at a clock next to the bed that said it was five in the morning. I saw Townsend put an inhaler on the dresser and came up to me.

"Hey Jessica are you awake?"

"No, I just sleep with my eyes open." I mumbled.

"See you got your father's sense of humor," he said a little displeased. "Anyways the director wants to see you." He crossed his arms, "I told him you were sleeping but he didn't care."

I got up and grabbed my boots and slid them on. "Any news on my dad?"

"He's fine niether of us have slept except you." He put an arm around my shoulder leading me down the hall. I was put into a room with a table and two chairs. "Don't worry he just wants to talk." Townsend left me sitting at the table.

When he came back it was with another man. He was a bit older and looked more serious. "Townsend you may go." He sat in the chair in front of me and slammed a file on the table. "I heard a lot about you." He opened up the file. "Assainations, fires, stealing all at the age of thirteen." You closed it. "I'm sure your grandfather is a little proud but here its a crime."

I looked away when he slammed his fist on the table.

"And it seems your father is no better. He continues to do these things." He points at me accusingly. "And now you are asking not to be put in foster care. You don't desereve to ask anything." I felt like a punching bag right then. "And your father wants me to let him go. After everything."

I wanted to say something, but I couldn't.

The director took a breath. "Of course I did promise you immunity, you'll be free to go. But your father hasn't answered any questions regarding you and your admission into the Circle. As a matter of fact he is denying it. Now I want to hear the truth and anything else about this program they have with teens."

I didn't say anything, I was too scared to.

"You know your father is saying things like he isn't your dad. He wants nothing to do with you. But we all know that he is." He cocks his head. "Listen you tell us something about him and we let you go. We all know if we don't do somethin about him, he'll hurt someone." He slouched back in the chair. "After all he is the cause of your mother's death."

My face flushed when he said something about my mother. "What do you mean?"

"I mean she was looking for Samuel Blake II so we could get inside the Cricle. Of course we weren't aware that Samuel was a teacher at Gallagher Academy."

I shook my head. "I don't believe you."

Blake took a folder from underneath mine and tossed it to me. I opened it up slowly and saw my mom's name and the assighment she was on. And it was true she was looking for my dad.

"Did he know?"

"Yeah from the very beginning."

I wanted to cry but I stopped and looked at the mirror when a loud thump came from it.

* * *

><p>Joe POV<p>

"Tell him to stop messing with her, Edward." I said watching the Director tell a whole bunch of lies to Jessica. "I'll tell him every bit of detail about the Circle." I couldn't do much with two gaurds on me and my hands cuffed behind me. The only reason why I was giving such a hard time was because Blake would kill her if he knew the CIA knew everything because of me.

Edward looked as sick as I was and walked into the room. He whispered something into his ear and the director nodded and got up and walked into the back room. "You'll say anthing?"

I nodded as I was pulled into the room where Jessica looked shocked to see me. "Jessica, don't believe what he said about me. All that were lies to get me to talk"

"But why would that make you talk?"

"Because I wouldn't be able to stand the thought of you hating and not trusting me." I looked back at the Director. "Whatever I tell you, you have to protect her after this. Blake won't hesitate to kill her or Abby once he finds out about this."

"So you didn't know about my mom-

"I had no contact or knew what was going on with your mother till you showed up at Gallagher." He shook his head. "I wouldn't keep secrets from you like that."

Edward came and took Jessica by the shoulder. "Come on I have oders to take you back to your room."

I watched her walk out and I lowered my head. I knew this would be the last time I would see her. Geller and Blake made an agreement to make the trade. Tonight Blake will trade Abby's life for mine. Tonight I lose everything.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Joe POV

I sat in the back of the van, my hands tied with plastic cuffs in front of me. Townsend sat in the drivers seat looking as nervous as I was. He kept asking me stuff, but I didn't give him much of an answer. Just "I don't know." I didn't really feel like talking to him anyway. I just sat back praying that Abby and Jessica will be alright without me. I opened my mouth to say something but Edward beat me to it.

"I'll make sure that Jessica is taken care of."

"And let Abby know that I want her to be Jessica's guardian."

Edward nodded. "I promise, just take care of yourself too." He didn't make a comment when I didn't say anything. He checked the clock and sighed. "The Circle likes to take long don't they?"

I nodded, "yeah they do." I slumped back into the seat and closed my eyes. It wasn't till that Edward shook me that I realized I fell asleep. I opened my eyes and saw a black SUV. I sighed.

Edward lead me out and took a knife. He cut through the plastic cuffs with one swiff move. He held out his hand. "Don't do anything stupid."

I took his hand and shook it. "Don't get drunk and sleep with your sister." We ended up laughing about an old inside joke. We hugged each other befor I turned to see Abby being held by a Circle agent. I started walking and they let her go. When we walked up to each other I grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. And made sure it was a good one. I twisted my fingers into her hair as she pushed my head down to deepen the kiss. When we pulled away I saw the her eyes were filled with unshed tears. I wiped one away when before it could go down her cheek. "I love you." Was the only thing I could say.

"I love you too."

"If you really love me, then promise me you won't try to come after me." I shook my head and as I held her closer. She was trembling. "Promise me you won't wait for me and that one day you'll move on and find someone better." I tucked her hair behind her ear. "Someone who really deserves you."

Abby leaned down and put her head against my chest. "I can't promise you that. There is no one better."

I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly. "Then try and have a happy life, for me. Promise me that."

She looked up at me and cupped a hand to my cheek. She gave me a small kiss. "I'll try."

I gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Take care of yourself."

"You too."

* * *

><p>Jessica POV<p>

The next morning Townsend came into my room. "Theres someone here to see you." He said it trying to sound a little joyful, but I could hear the grief in his voice.

I walked out of the room with him and he lead me to what looked like the lobby. I saw Abby cleaned up and looking better in a pair of jeans, trench coat and her trademark boots. She actually looked happy, but her eyes betrayed her. I could tell she was crying the whole night, and she looked like she wanted to again when she saw me. "Hey," she said trying to compose herself. She came up to me and smoothed down my hair. "I want to talk to you before anything else happens."

I followed her to the cafeteria. Townsend was behind us. Abby and I sat down while Townsend said he would get me some breakfest. I told him orange juice was just fine. I wasn't really hungry. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked Abby when he left.

Abby looked down and seemed to try to get the words out. Her lips trembled. "Y-your father w-wanted me..." She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "Your father." She managed to say. "Wanted me to be your guardien, but I didn't want to sign anything unless you were okay with it."

I shook my head. "Please sign anything... I don't want to move anywhere else. This is the first time I felt like I had a family."

Abby seemed to manage a smile. "Okay," she breathed.

That evening I left with Abby as my guardien. We went to her house and odered pizzia. We sat in slience on the couch not saying anything about my dad. I got up from the couch and excused myself to go to sleep. I layed on the bed and cryed. When I couldn't hear my sobs I could clearly hear Abby from downstairs crying harder. Anyone could tell we both lost someone important today.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Jessica POV

I opened my eyes to the sun shining through the window. The only thing I wanted to do was cover my head. I seriously didn't want to do anything. Just lay there in my bed think about how miserable my life is. Why is it that when my mother dies I finally meet my father and when I finally get a father he is now being held some terrorist group holding him, or making him do things he doesn't want to do?

I heard a doorbell rang a couple of times before Abby went to open. I got up and open my door a little so I could hear who it was. "Hey, Edward."

"Hey, thought I come by and check up on you guys."

"We're fine really."

"Abby, you don't have to pretend. I know what Joe meant to you...I saw it last night. And I know how much Jessica meant to him too." I heard footsteps walking into the living room. "How is she?"

"She's asleep upstairs, but I don't expect her to come out anytime." I heard a sniffling sound coming from Abby. "Have you spoken to Rachel, I've been to upset to talk to her."

"Yeah, she told me to let you know that she is happy you and Jessica are doing fine, and that she will be here in a couple of hours." I saw from the corner him holding up a bag from 'Dunkin Doughnuts'. "I brought you two breakfest."

Abby seemed to able to smile. "Thanks."

I finally managed to get out. There were something I needed to ask Townsend. They both smiled when I came down. Judging by they're expressions I knew they knew I wanted to ask them something. So I turned to Townsend and asked. "Are you guys going to do anything to help him?"

Abby avoided the question by excusing herself to the kitchen. So Townsend was left giving me the answer. He leaned against the back of the couch trying to figure out how to answer this. When he seemed to finally come up with one he said. "Your father made us swear we wouldn't come after him. Told us to let him stay in the Cricle."

I shook my head. "But he doesn't want to be a part of the Circle. Shouldn't we go and help him."

"Your father sacrificed himself so you and Abby will both be safe." He looked at me closly. "I'm sure you want to go after him, which is why he gave me oders to keep you in sight of all of us. For your saftey and protection."

"But your his friend you're supposed to help him."

Townsend's eyes narrowed. "And I want to, but I can't. The best thing I can do for him is keep his daughter safe." He shakes his head. "You should be grateful. He did all this to keep you safe, so you can have a life better than his. He gave you gift of a second chance. If I were you I take that."

* * *

><p>Joe POV<p>

Two weeks later

For the last few weeks I've been moved from one place to another. Sitting in one cell to the next. The only time the door opened was when I was getting food. I didn't eat any of it, wasn't hungry. But after the third day I started picking off the food that they fed me. After the fifth I stopped being aware of what country or state I was in. I just knew that I was in a cell with a bed and private bathroom. I just knew that they weren't using me on missions, they just wanted to have me locked up. At the end of the second week, Blake finally came in and saw me.

"So I hear you're not even planning an escape or try to negotiate out of here." I ignored him and that smug grin of his. I just sat on the bed ignoring everything he said to me. He won. I'm stuck in the Circle. It's what he always wanted.

That evening it was Ann who brought me my dinner. She set it on the table across the room. I also noticed she was holding a bag that she put on the bed next to me. "I just thought you would want a pair of new clothes." She gave me a smile hoping that would cheer me up. It didn't. Ann sighed. "I know what it feels like to be sperated by your kid, and I just wanted to tell you that Blake is giving me permission to take you out to town tommorow."

I shrugged finally givng some sort of answer to someone.

"Joe we're in Roseville for a couple of days. And I thought that you'd feel better being out instead of being locked up."

"I don't need to be reminded of what I lost." I said my voice hoarse from not speaking for two weeks.

"Yes but getting some sun would be good for you." She looked over at the food on the table. "And eating something would be good too." She grinned. "Besides I came in here to tell you not ask you if you wanted to go."

I just ignored her and layed on my side. My back to her.

I felt Ann stare at me. "I got some information that Abby and Jessica were in town." She said it hoping that it would make me happier.

It didn't, I only got up and went to the bathroom locking it behind me. What part of, I didn't want to leave did she not understand? That the only reason why I'm not fighting back is so that Blake doesn't go after them. Soon pain and anger from losing everything went through me and I felt like punching something. For once I was feeling something in the last two weeks. I threw my fist into the wall and stepped back when it throbbed with pain. I breathed harder as I felt hot tears come down. I went to the sink and washed my face. I walked out of the bathroom cradling my fist. I stopped when I saw that Ann was still there.

She stood there unafraid. "Are you done?" she bodly asked.

I took a breath and nodded.

She noticed my hand and took out a cell. "Yes I need an icebag in Cell#229". She closed the phone and pointed to the mashed potatoes with corn bread. "Are you hungry?"

I must've been since I actually took note of what they were serving me. I nodded.

"Well then eat, I'll just sit here. See if I can get anything about your family."

I sat down and looked at her. "Is this for Blake to know?" I accused.

Ann shook her head. "They became his least priority once you came back willingly." She looked away from her phone. "Since you're not fighting back he doesn't feel like he needs anything to have a hold over you."

"So why are you doing this?"

"For you," she said simply. She looked at the plate. "You better eat that before it gets cold."

I looked back at the food and smelled the aroma. My stomanch grumpled as I actually felt hungry. I picked up the fork and started eating. It didn't taste bland like it has in the last two weeks. It tasted warm and good.

"If you are still hungry I can get some more." Ann noticing that I ate in five little bites.

I took apart the bread and shook my head. "No its fine."

"I do have some news about them."

I looked up waiting for her to tell me.

"Well, Jessica went back to Gallagher today. Abby is her legal guardian now and I'm sure she'll be staying in town for while."

I nodded happy that Townsend got the message over.

She makes eye contact with me. "Tommorow is Friday. January 27."

I shrugged. "So."

Ann bit her lip. "Tommorow is Jessica's birthday."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Jessica POV

I walked around the school, skipping all of my classes today. What the point anyway? What is the point of doing anything today? The day where I should be the most happiest is the most gloomy for me. Today wasn't just any Friday, it was my birthday. Yes sixteen years ago my mother gave birth to me while my father was out doing who knows what. Sixteen years later, my mother his dead and again my father is out who knows where. Isn't life grand?

I walked down to the bottom of the stairs and headed for the library. There I saw Cammie with a tall boy. She went up to a wall and pulled one of candles hanging on the fireplace. The candle went down and the fireplace moved.

"We can talk in here," she said to the boy.

I opened my mouth when they were about to walk in. "What's going on?"

Cammie turned around surprised that she didn't see me in the first place. "Jessica, this is Zach he came here to tell me something important."

I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrow skeptically. Did she really think I was going to buy that? A boy and a girl sneaking around the school together into a hiding place, really?

The boy who name was Zach I noticed was studying me. His eyebrows stitched together as if trying to figure who and what I was? He smirks. "Is this her?"

Cammie nods.

Zach walks up to me. "So you're my little sister." He says a little too proud for a stranger.

I look over at Cammie. They have anything; I mean I seriously want to know what he is talking about.

Zach chuckles. "Well legally anyway; let me explain. Your dad put his name on my birth certificate to save me and my mother from his father." He sighed and rubbed his neck as he looks down at the carpet. "You know her as Ann Goode."

My eyes went bugged eyed. "That's your mother?" I look at Cammie like if she was crazy. "Your boyfriend's mom is Blake's right-hand woman?"

Cammie looked at the carpet this time. "We're not exactly a couple." She said her cheeks burning red. She takes a breath and looks at me. "Anyways Mr. Solomon took him when he left the Circle and raised him himself."

Zach shrugged. "I have nothing to do with the Circle, except for you know my parents."

"So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I was going to tell Cammie so we could try and talk her mom into letting you out of the school." He explained.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah good luck with that," I said. "Townsend lectured me yesterday about if I try to leave. Then Headmistress Morgan doubled the security."

Cammie shook her head. "No, that last one was for me. Me and my friends were trying to find a way to get out of the school the other day and my mom caught us." She shrugged. "I want to save him too."

"So you guys are going to go out there and save him now?"

Zach shook his head. He opened his mouth and closed it. He put his hands in his pockets. "I got a hold of him today; as a matter of fact he is right outside the diner." I must've gave him a weird look cause he sighed and gave me an answer. "My mother got him out for the day, so he could see you on your birthday."

I bit my lip at this information.

"She called me up and told them to meet me there this morning." He brushed back his hair in the same manner my dad did. "I did and she told me it's just them two out there. Blake trusts her enough not to turn her back on him."

I shrugged. "Then let's go."

"The thing is Joe and me think it's too much of a risk. And if you go Cammie would want to come. And I can't put you both in danger."

I uncrossed my arms and pointed to a window. "But he is out there and this could be my only chance to see him." I gave Zach a pleading look. "Please, I never got to see him on any of my birthdays. That's all I ever wanted." I make eye-contact. "At least you got have some birthdays with him."

Zach sighed and Cammie gave me a nod for using the birthday card. "Fine," he said. "We'll go, but we have to hurry."

* * *

><p>I walked next to Zach with Cammie next to me. Bex behind us and Liz and Macey were taking post across the diner. We all had a comms unit, and yes we all somehow got through security and snuck out of school. Of course we'll be hearing it when we got back.<p>

I held my breath when I saw dad picking at his fries inside the diner. Across him I could see Ann from the back of her head. It was looking at a ghost. Especially when the last two weeks were bad to him, he looked paler and thinner.

Zach told Cammie and Bex to stay behind, as he lead me to the table. When we reached the table dad looked up at me, but hastily looked down. As if he didn't want to believe I was there.

"Dad?" I whispered, but I knew he heard me when he looked back.

A painful smile grew on his face. "Happy Birthday, Jess."

Ann got up from her seat. "I'll leave the two of you alone."

Zach patted me on the shoulder. "We'll be right behind you." He said as he, Cammie, and Bex got in the booth behind us.

I sat down across from him. I looked him up and down. "You should eat more."

Dad nodded. "I know, just haven't been having an appetite." He says scooting his plate away.

I scooted the plate to him. "Please don't give up like this." I looked down. "You could go into hiding."

His eyebrows stitched together. "I thought of it, but then I know Blake use you to get me out of it."

"But you said you'd try to be there for me." I said tears forming in my eyes. "That you won't give up on me." I looked down not wanting to meet his gaze.

But that didn't stop him from getting up and sitting next to me and wrapping his arms around me. He smoothed down my hair as tears came down. "I won't I promise, I'll try." He rubbed my back as I made hiccupping noises. "Shhh it's okay. I promise I'll try everything."

He handed me his drink and I took it without complaint. I sat and wiped any remaining tears. "I just want you to comeback."

"I know you do." He smiled and brushed my hair back. He started going through his pocket. "Now I need you to understand that I'll try to get out but not today." He looked at Ann across from him and then back at me. "If I don't Ann would be marked as a traitor and Blake will try to find out where I am."

I nodded understanding. He was helping out a friend.

Dad pulls out a square black box. "But I want you to have this." He opened it a gold oval locket with my initials engraved in it sat in the box. He places the box in my hand. "Happy Birthday."

I take out the locket, its chain wrapped around my fingers. I run my fingers over the engraving. I just sat there wondering how he got this.

"Open it," he said.

I slowly open it, and inside I see two pictures. My mom on the right, and my dad on the left. I hug him tightly. "I love it, thank you." I say wondering if he heard me, since my head was buried through his shirt.

Dad chuckled. "You're welcome, and I'm glad you like it."

"Jessica," I heard Cammie say. I turn around and see her and Zach carrying a small cake. "We ordered this for you."

Bex came up behind them. "Thought you deserve one."

"Oh please leave me a peace." I hear Liz say through the comms. "Oreo is my favorite."

I start laughing as Cammie starts cutting us all a peace. I smile thinking even with everything happening, this was the best birthday ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys like that chapter as it was a sweet one, and yes Zach has finally came into the story I'm sure a lot of you were happy about that. And one annoucment. ONE MORE DAY TILL GG5 COMES OUT AND I AM SO EXICITED!<strong>

**So tell me what you guys think about this chapter and how excited you are about the next book, and if you manage to get the book early please no spoilers and you are one lucky person. Anyways have a happy day and hopefully we all make it for the this book and after we read it. =)**


End file.
